Galactik Football 2,5
by Aasura-chan
Summary: Second part of ch 5 is up: the pirates find some useful infomation and begin a stealth mission. The youngs have to confront with their feelings. Meanwhile the shadows are gathering... The life seems happy but for how long? Read and review, please. :3
1. Problems and solutions

**A/N: So this is it! I've begun my first long GF fic. I hope you gonna like it! :)  
Contains every official pairings, and one Thran/OC ;) No slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GF and any of its characters. Only Corinna (Rory) is my OC.**

**_Chapter 1 – Problems and solutions _**

"I've thought we never got to here!" Tia lumped down to her bed tired.  
"To win the GF cup second time?" Mei asked while she took her pain causing stilettos off.  
"Neither that but momentarily I thought of the bed…"  
The brunette didn't answer just shook her head smiling. Though she had a relish for to be a celebrated football star but since they returned to Akillian, they were liable for dozens of formal parties and interviews. Which ones, sometimes, were more difficult than the GF cup itself.  
"I'm wondering if we can win the cup for three times…" Tia spoke few minutes later.  
"Oh Jeez! The championship has just ended and you think about the next one? Rather enjoy the free time! And if we speak about free time…" the other girl smiled with a telling look.  
"I'm afraid you have to tolerate my presence this night." Tia answered before the question was asked. "But if you need the room…" she took the opportunity to retort.  
"I don't think so. When I last saw him he was on an interview… You know, sometimes I'm envious of you. Rocket at least doesn't depend on his ego."  
"Yeah, only he goes to an underground arena and becomes nuts!" the blonde girl answered bitterly.  
"I've thought you got over that…" Mei looked at her comforting.  
"I'm glad that he came back finally and I've forgiven him and I love him like before but… but I can't put his face when I saw him first to play in the sphere that damn Netherball out of my head." Tia brushed aside a bit of hair from her forehead. She didn't wan to cry but that unbearable feeling became ever worse and her eyes glistened by tears.  
"Listen!" the midfielder sat down next to her friend. "Don't be worried about the past! The important is he's here now! And of course last but not least we won the GF cup twice!"  
"Yes, you're right!" Tia looked at Mei.

*****

Three months have passed since the finals.  
"OK, two rounds left after you are free!" Arch's voice was heard in the cold afternoon.  
"C'mon! Two rounds are a piece of cake!" Micro-Ice tried to cover his exhaustion with enthusiasm.  
"In sight of your dangling tongue I doubt it…" Mark bantered the boy.  
"Hehe… Very funny! Like you were so fit!"  
"C'mon guys! I already have only one round left!" Yuki told the boys smiling while she begun her last distance.  
"Hey! I bet I can outrun you!" and the boy begun to run like if his life depended on that but when he got to her he slowed down.  
"I've thought you wanted to overrun me!"  
"I've changed my mind!" the striker grinned at Yuki.  
Behind them Thran, Ahito and Mark jogged.  
"I've never thought they would be a couple… But they are so similar!" Thran swayed his head.  
"You're worrying too much bro!"  
"Ahito's right! If they are OK that doesn't matter they are really almost the same." Mark nodded. "Anyway, if I could find a girl as cool as me…"  
"Man! You asked D'Jok about how to be a perfect egoist?" Thran scowled.  
"Easy guys, that was only a joke!"  
While the Snowkids almost finished their practice, their coach's face was stern. The reason for they made the practice on the outside wasn't only the fresh air but 'cause Clamp noticed an error in the holotrainer's system. Of course the technician begun to fix that then and there however a thought was always in Arch's mind: what if? What if something happens to the man? There wasn't any irrational fact in his mind even so what if for example a sickness knocks him out? Only one or two days absence could be critical, especially if there is a match. He was fully awared of if that happened and he had no choice Thran could operate the system. And there would be more players to his place on the field. But he knew that if he use the boy for running the computers he would take a great player from the team. In the last years they were lucky but he couldn't recline upon goodwill of Fortune. He had to talk about this with Clamp and Dame Simbai!

*****

"Are you gonna come in?" Mei asked leaned on the doorframe hours after the practice.  
"May I come in?" D'Jok asked playfully.  
"What do you think?" the girl continued the flirting.  
"I dunno, maybe if I get too close to you I would do something like that you don't want to anybody knows about that…" while the boy spoke he went closer and closer to his girlfriend till she hadn't any other choice than take a step back.  
"After all the room is empty and if my informations are correct we won't have any company soon…" Mei almost whispered but this soft voice was enough for him to feel like there were thousands of thunderbolts in D'Jok's body.  
The boy leant close to her face but instead of kissing her on the lips he begun his way up on her jawline till he reached her ear.  
"D' you know what I thought about when I almost fell down in the Genesis Stadium?" D'Jok's breath tickled the girl's skin.  
"What?"  
"If I die there I never gonna see you again… I don't want to loose you! Do you know that, don't you?"  
Mei stepped back a bit and cupped his face and she moved to she could look into his eyes.  
"Maybe sometimes your self-respect is one hundred times bigger than a normal person but do you think I would be here if I ever had any doubt in you?"  
D'Jok's answer was a kiss which, how the distance became smaller between them, became more and more passionate.  
But when they reached the bed a beeping sound broke the idyll.  
"Won't… you check… who could that… be?" speaking was a really hard thing to Mei.  
But the boy didn't plan to give up the assault for his girlfriend's body.  
The sound continued with cruel stubbornness.  
"It could be important…"  
"Whoever could that be, if the message not THAT important I swear…" D'Jok didn't finish the sentence.  
"Is anything wrong?" to see the change in her boyfriend's look the worry begun to grow in Mei.  
"My father. But what does he want?"  
"It must be important if he's calling you!"  
The boy sat to the edge of the bed and pressed the receive button. On the watch's holomonitor Sonny Blackbones's showed up.  
"Hi dad! What's happened?"  
"Hi D'Jok!" the fact he didn't call him 'son' just heightened the striker's suspicion about something really wasn't OK. "Are you alone?"  
"No, Mei is here, too."  
"Do you want me to go out?"  
"No." the answer was heard. "Perhaps that's better if both of you know about it."  
The pirate's words were determined and worried at the same time.  
"Please don't tell it's Blaylock again!" D'Jok said the name with mere disgust.  
"No, last time we could rid of him once and for all but…"  
"But?" the youngs asked in unison.  
"When we tried to catch him last time a Technoid craft waited for him…"  
"Someone had helped him!" the realization hit the boy.  
_'I only would like to know that the Technoid's tactics why are hidden before everybody's eyes! If not sooner but when they arrested Tia's parents… Although truth to tell who would think about interrogate the galaxy's biggest supplier?' _  
"And do you have any idea who could that be?" Mei broke the sudden silence.  
"I'm afraid, no." Sonny sighed. "Don't speak about this anybody and keep your eyes open!"  
The warning was incontestable for sure considering the well known relationship between D'Jok and the girl. And because of that Mei could become target more easily as well. Besides the pirates didn't have any information about this new enemy.  
"Don't worry father, we'll take care!" the boy nodded. "But please be careful you, too!" he added.  
"Don't fear for me son, I'm going to be OK." the man smiled faintly.  
After they said goodbye each other, the silence became almost unbearable in the room.  
D'Jok took a deep breath and laid down onto his back. His girlfriend also couldn't say a word. Only one thing was sure: first plan for the night was cancelled.  
"That never gonna be over…" the striker said looking at the ceiling.  
Mei didn't tell anything. She was afraid of if she said anything that would seem like empty babble. But what really made her upset she couldn't change the fact: D'Jok was right.  
_'It's awful! What could I say to him? We hoped with Blaylock's disappearing this whole madness will disappear, too. But instead of that there is somebody who actually helped him… for it's own free will?' _  
The girl curled up to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. She couldn't do much more.

*****

"So?" Ahito looked at Dame Simbai with a questioning look after the medical examination was over.  
"It seems like everything is fine." the woman answered smiling. "From tomorrow you can do the normal training."  
"Cool!" the boy said with a wide grin.  
After he thanked the woman's help he went out from the room.  
"So what did she say?" asked Thran.  
On the corridor he and Yuki waited for the goalkeeper.  
"Everything is OK!"  
"And the training?" the girl asked.  
"I've said: everything!"  
"Great!" the girl grabbed her cousin's arm. "Movie?"  
"What do you have?" Thran looked at her.  
"I've just got the third episode of the Overheated passion."  
The two boy's surprised-terrified-what-the-hell face was rewarded by the red haired relative's laughing.  
"The Machinemonster vs. Shadowwarrior sounds better?"  
"Much better…" the twins said in relief.  
"But the first title was worth the look on your faces!" she continued the joking.  
After all of them made themselves comfortable Ahito noticed a shining object on Yuki's night stand.  
"Since when do you wear brooch?"  
For a moment the girl didn't understand what her cousin talked about but after she recognized the jewel she broke into a smile.  
"That's not for me. Present."  
"But I don't know about any of the girl's birthday will be in the next weeks…" Thran brought on who tried to avoid that stubborn thought in his mind to the girl - for the humor of that – would like to give this present one of her non-girl teammate.  
"This will be for my another friend."  
Ahito broke a record. From the very beginning of the movie only two pairs of eyes followed the story. Manifestly Yuki was deep in her own world and didn't pay too much attention for the movie. And Thran was worried about his cousin's almost anxious look.  
"What's wrong?" the boy asked.  
"Nothing, just…"  
"Just?"  
"It's strange to think about how many years have passed… With the girl whom I bought the brooch we are friend for eight years. OK, it's not a problem but still…"  
"Can you tell me something? If you know each other that long why Ahito and me never met her?"  
"Look: before I came to the team I haven't known Micro-Ice as well maybe only from the media…" the girl answered and a moment later a wide grin appeared on her face and her eyes shines like she got the best idea in the whole world.  
"What?" the defender looked at her suspiciously.  
"Nuthin'." Yuki giggled.  
"Why do I have a feeling that nuthin' isn't nothing at all?" Thran sighed.  
But there was no time for the reaction because at that second they heard the doorbell's ring and a moment later Micro-Ice stepped into the room.  
"Hi everyone!" the boy greeted them cheerfully.  
"I think you've come to Yuki…" Thran said after they returned the gesture.  
"To her and –for now- to you guys, too. I have some great news and I think all of you wanna hear that!" the young player sat down next to his girlfriend.  
"What kind of news?" the other futballists looked at him.  
"I've overheard when Arch and Clamp told about the new member of the team!"  
"New member?" Thran was amused.  
"But we already have two substitutes…" Yuki added.  
"A-a!" Micro-Ice swung his head. "I haven't said a word about the new buddy's gonna play!"  
"Blurt out what have you heard at last!" the red haired girl begun to lose her patience.  
"We're gonna get a new technician or a new doctor." the answer was arrived from Ahito.  
"Eerrr… Yeah! How did you know? You haven't slept before?" the striker looked at the other twin surprised.  
"And he sleeps again. I've known him for twenty years but he can surprise me yet as well…" the defender grinned and after looked at his friend. "But considering your reaction he's right. Do you know anything about the candidates?"  
"No. Only that the choosing is still in progress. I wonder what the new guy will be…"  
"How do you know the new member will be a 'guy'?" Yuki spoke up.  
"OK if Dame Simbai gets help maybe they won't choose a man but if Clamp will be the lucky winner…"  
"Why? Haven't you ever heard about female technicians?" the girl argued with her boyfriend.  
Micro-Ice glanced at Thran and they said in unison:  
"No."  
"Listen my lady cousin! You know I don't use to make difference in these kind of things but the technician-job isn't the girl's favorite… Look at the employment statistics!" the defender explained.  
"Aaaaahhh… Whatever!" Yuki shrugged. "And do you have any information about when we would know the results?"  
"In the next few days they're gonna check the CVs and if I remember well there will be an interview as well." Micro-Ice tried to mention every detail.  
"So we have to wait for a while…" the girl wondered.  
"I think they will tell us about this only when they sure of it." Thran added.  
"Yeah. The sooner the better." Micro-Ice said excitedly and after turned to the holo TV. "Which film do you watch?"  
"Machinemonster vs Shadowwarrior. Do you wanna stay?" Yuki looked at the boy.  
"If I won't bother the family-program…" Micro-Ice glanced at Thran.  
"Do you sit well?" the boy returned the gesture while he took the remote control.  
During the film they didn't speak about the future anymore but there was a thought in Yuki's mind.  
_'That would be perfect…'_

*****

"D'Jok! Mark! There are other players on the field! Micro-Ice! Don't act like a one-man-entertainment if you could that for me! Good Tia, that was great! Mei, try to concentrate more!"  
Arch knew what his team was capable for. He knew their abilities and weak points. And he knew very well when they don't play with might and main.  
"What's wrong with you? You act like you've never seen a ball before!" the man spoke up after the holotrainer's walls were gone.  
The players stood in silence.  
"Listen! I see something is bothering you!"  
Few seconds after D'Jok spoke up.  
"Coach! All of us knows about the new technician!"  
_'Harsh as ever.'_ the man thought about the strikers comment. _'But where do they know from? Simbai, Clamp and me agreed we put up to the team into our decision when it's eventual.' _  
Arch was wordless and this was only another evidence for the rumors.  
"How did you know?" he asked surrender himself.  
"Once I've overheard when Clamp and you talked about that…" Micro-Iced blushed in his embarrassment.  
"I see. And you had to tell the big news to everybody immediately." the man sighed.  
"And because we met Dame Simbai today but Clamp wasn't anywhere we thought the chance to get a new doctor is almost zero." Mark added.  
"Has anything happened to Clamp?" Tia asked the question which worried them the most. "He doesn't feel good and this is why we need another person?"  
"No! Not at all!" the coach broke into a smile. "I can assure you there's nothing wrong with Clamps health."  
"So what's the reason?" Mei inquired.  
"We need a new member." Arch tried to ease the rest of the team's anxiety. "But the newcomer won't be employed instead of Clamp but as his assistant. Considering the last two GF cups wasn't eventless and you want to win the third one as well as me we have to be prepared for anything. Don't misunderstand me, I don't want to any bad for him! But that's always good if we have a skillful help and we don't have to rush in the middle of the trouble. Was my answer satisfactory?" he looked at the team.  
"Yes coach!" the youngs replied.  
"Great! So can you concentrate at the football finally?"

*****

The interviews took two whole weeks. After Arch and Clamp on the grounds of the CVs could restrict the list of the candidates for the ones whose would get the chance to prove themselves personally. There were dozens of talented and enthusiastic professionals and the decision wasn't easy at all. But somehow the names lessened till only two candidates had the hope for to be the chosen one.  
The coach stood at his office's window lost in his thoughts.  
_'Which one? Which one? Which…' _  
The question didn't let him any peace. Finally, hope for some changes, he walked back to his table where the last two names waited for their destiny on the computer's monitor. The doorbell's ring broke the heavy silence and after a second Clamp sat down in front of Arch.  
"So? Any idea?"  
"Hardly…" the coach sighed. "I can't choose! Both of them have perfect skills and you could see they wrote the truth into their CVs. Do _you_ have any idea? One of them will work for you after all…"  
"But for your team." the technician answered. "But if you take my advice I would vote for the No. 6. Don't ask why, it's only an intuition!"  
"And I trust in your intuitions."

*****

The Akillian Cafe almost burst by the bustle. Lights and happy babel allured the people from the cold night.  
"That was cool from Arch to let us out tonight!" Micro-Ice grinned while he ordered their drinks.  
"Yeah. But we have one little problem: the place is full! And not because of us! Who organized this whole thing?" Mark glanced at the black haired boy.  
"Beeep! You're looking at the wrong answer! If you have any problem go to our official star striker!" Micro-Ice winked.  
"Sorry guys but all of you are irresponsible." Mana-Ice interposed to she could preclude the quarrel. "They announced the party today morning. At the same time, 'cause it was too sudden, we agreed with the organizers to anybody can join them who wants. "  
"Birthday?" Thran asked.  
"No. Surprise-goodbye party." the reply arrived.  
"Yeah! And the party was that much surprise to the organizers've begun to make that at the last moment…"  
"I know that wanted to be a joke my dear son but there's something to it… Because till yesterday they didn't know they need a goodbye party." the waitress wondered. "But I have to go now the guests need me. You can sit till your drinks are ready."  
"OK, thanks mum!"  
"I would like to know who this party made for…" Rocket said while he looked at the group in the other side of the room. Suddenly his gaze catched a familiar figure. "Guys! Is that Yuki, isn't she?"  
"What? Where?" Thran and Micro-Ice asked.  
_'So this is why she didn't come with us…'_ the younger player thought.  
The red haired girl seemed like know well those people. She chatted cheerful with her friends till one of them stepped to her and both of them begun to walk to the bar.  
"Wow… Yuki just know who she should be friend with!" Mark nodded approvingly while checked the other girl from top to toe.  
"Yet you'll leave the lingerie on her?" D'Jok spoke up. "Pretty girl, yeah, but if you want to stare her please at least not this conspicuously!"  
"That's can speak easily who has girlfriend! You can stare her whenever you want but we, lonely wolves have to take every opportunity! Am I right guys?" Mark looked at the twins.  
Because Ahito slept on his chair the boy only could gain Thran's frown.  
"Whatever. If you are that passive I think I have to make the first step to…"  
"I think you shouldn't bother them. Yuki won't be happy your annoyance, too." Rocket forewarned the boy.  
"Why? At least there will be a familiar face who can support me!"  
"Oh yeah…" Micro-Ice swung his head. "After you will be dumped badly you can find us the regular table."  
"Haha… Very creative!" Mark muttered and he begun to walk to his spotted to-be-date.

*****

"All right, I'm ready! If you want we can order some drinks!"  
"Okay!" Yuki nodded. "Really! You haven't told me yet why the party was thrown!"  
"You need some memory refreshing!" the answer arrived. "The association is this happy to they can finally rid of me."  
"Stupid!"  
"Why? You liked my humor in the good ol' days!"  
"I'm nuts about that yet but I don't like the quibbling."  
"That's not quibbling. I really finished the acting and the others wanted to surprise me. Nuff said."  
"But this is it!" the futballist argued. "Since I know you the singing and dancing was your life and now it's over from one moment to other? It's not like you."  
"If my memories are clear you are an official player only for a year as well… And anyway you know the best I'm not the type of only-the-musical-and-nothing-else!"  
"Of course! Just…"  
"Hello my ladies!" Yuki was interrupted by a too familiar voice.  
"Hey Mark!" the red haired girl greeted him.  
"Hi… Mark!" the other girl also returned the gesture.  
"I haven't seen you around here yet! Are you new here? Yuki would you introduce your friend?" the boy begun the current mission. "Although without even know you I can tell that this angel-looking face has to have only a fitting inside! And this wonderful charmer only deserves the best!"  
The girl waited patiently till the boy would finish but the last sentence…  
"So this is why I don't want anything from you! And before you make the things clear for me: I know you play in the Snowkids, I know you won the GF cup twice but you technically only once and I know that well if you knew the rules of good form you would know you have to introduce yourself to the woman especially if she's older than you. So if you take an advice: revise your pick-a-girl-up strategy in the future! And if you excuse us Mr. I Am The Best my drink is ready and I would like to go back to my ordinary friends!" so the girl took the glasses from the bar and walked away with her speechless by avoiding the laughing friend.

*****

"Guys! This was a real suck!" Micro-Ice grinned after the team watched the 'successful' scene.  
"He's had it!" Mei giggled. "But it does him good!"  
"The scene was embarrassing itself but with Micro-Ice's commentary!" D'Jok didn't giggled. He laughed by his heart.  
"Yeah! These times I'm happy I can lip-read!" the striker grinned.  
"I can tell… I've had to be disappointed by my stereotypes again. Agreeably of course."  
"What's up Thran? You like her too, don't you?" Rocket joshed.  
"Listen! If somebody is appealing that doesn't mean automatically that she should been picked up!" the awaken twin retorted.  
_'But to tell the truth D'Jok was far from reality with the pretty girl. This girl is simply breath taking. And judged by her words the I'm-famous-and-all not her type… Long, blonde hair, light blue eyes, perfect body… Mark was right in one thing: she really looks like an angel. But if I got the nerve to ask her out… I wouldn't give me too much chance…'_  
"Considering and I'm gonna quote word by word: 'If somebody is appealing that doesn't mean automatically that she should been picked up!' you left your eyes on her pretty much…" Tia looked at Thran smiling.  
"Hey if you want to play matchmaking please tell me and I'm gonna have the attitude!" the defender told his teammates.  
"Easy man, there's nothing wrong if you like her. You know it's natural!"  
D'Jok's comment was left without reaction because the interest now was on the arriving 'charming prince'.  
"Don't say a word!" Mark looked at the team and plopped to the empty seat.  
But how much he wanted to come through without nagging he had to put away this wish soon.  
_'This night gonna be very very long…'_ he thought bitterly as he watched Micro-Ice's almost perfect pantomime performance.

* * *

**_A/N: So this is it. :) I hope you enjoyed! Please review. :)_**


	2. Every beginning is difficult…

**AN: Yeey! The second chappy is up! ^^ I hope you gonna like it! :)  
Contains every official pairings and a Thran/OC ;) No slash.**

_**Chapter 2 – Every beginning is difficult… **_

"Who was the girl with you in the cafe yesterday?" asked Tia from Yuki after the end of the training the whole team waited in the dayroom at the request of Arch.  
"Yeah, who was picked up by Mark so 'successful'!" Micro-Ice grinned.  
"You should get off me!" the mentioned person muttered.  
"You may wait for that!" the striker said with an evil grin.  
"So?" Mei asked ignored the the boys.  
"She's an old friend of mine and the party was thrown for her. It seems she will finish the acting for good…"  
"Acting? And how long she did?" Rocket asked.  
"She's been musical actor for exactly six years. But she had ballet and singing lessons before…"  
"I can imagine her dancing in her pink tutu…"  
"D'Jok!" Mei nudged her boyfriend.  
"What? Have I said something wrong?" the boy exclaimed against the discipline.  
"D'Jok! Let me tell you two little but very important informations!" Yuki looked at the striker with a telling look. "Info No. 1: if you came across her, avoid your previous sentence! Piece of advice, follow it! Info No. 2: this pink-tutu ballerina can reinstall your computer before you can say: I've got a virus!"  
"What?" Thran smartened.  
"Yup my dear cousin!" the red haired girl winked. "You and your statistics…"  
"It seems like more and more Thran has found his perfect partner!" Mei giggled.  
"Hey I'm still here!" the defender muttered while he tried to hide his embarrassment hopelessly. "Beside, if somebody can operate computers that doesn't mean…"  
"Yeah, we know: that doesn't mean automatically that she should been picked up!" Rocket 'finished' the sentence.  
"Not that was what I wanted to say…" Thran swung his head. "Anyway, if we speak about this approximately how much chance I have to meet her again? One to million?"  
"I can help it easily!" Yuki giggled.  
"Whatever…"  
"Hey Yuki! And what if your friend will be the new assistant? That's not impossible!" Micro-Ice rose an issue.  
"Yeah, that would be perfect…" Mark mumbled but his words were too loud.  
"Yeah and that would be really embarrassing for someone…" Tia said with an innocent face.  
"I don't think so. She would have said that to me." was Yuki's answer for her boyfriend.  
"Luckily! We only needed a drama-queen…" Mark's comment was too loud again.  
"You know, she acts like this only when somebody provokes her!" Yuki retorted.  
As Arch, Dame Simbai and Clamp stepped into the room the team looked at the coach immediately. The moment has come, now they are going to learn the truth!  
"Team!" the man spoke up. "As you know, the last few weeks were spent by choosing. So, the day before yesterday, the final decision was made! Let me introduce you our new technician assistance! Corinna, would you come in, please?"  
_'No way!'_ the true surprise came to three different minds in three different ways as the newcomer revealed herself.  
_'Hard chese!'_ Mark thought. The girl wore black shoes, darkblue jeans. Yellow-brown and magenta v-neck pullover completed the appearance.  
_'So this is the ONE to million!'_ Thran thought. The very same delicate features, bright blue eyes, blonde hair. The only difference was her hairdo: now she wore a ponytail down-left on her head.  
_'So that's why the sudden change was for! I was with you yesterday and you haven't said a word about that!' _but Yuki's anger was vanished in a jiffy when she threw herself into her friend's arms.  
"RORY!"  
"Eerrr… Yuki… I'm happy… too… but… I can't… breathe…" as she heard the choking voices Yuki eased the hug.  
"So you two know each other." Arch looked at the girls.  
_'Man! Nice debut!'_ Rory thought while she said sorry but before she could said anything else the other girl interrupted:  
"Sorry coach! I know I shouldn't do this but… I… Oh my! I expected you the less!" Yuki turned back to her friend smiling wide.  
"I wanted to make this a surprise." the other girl said.  
"You did it!"  
"Corinna will work with Clamp, joins to the trainings and there will be times when she will operate the system." Arch spoke up. "I would like to you respect her as much as you respect Clamp! And Corinna: welcome in the Snowkids!"  
"Thank you!" the girl looked at the coach smiling.  
"Speaking for myself the things couldn't turn out better!" Micro-Ice grinned. "Anyway, I haven't seen long ago such a dump!"  
"Everybody knows everyone here?" Arch turned to Simbai and Clamp whose haven't any idea as well.  
"He's right! And don't worry if I were in your shoes maybe he came off much badly!" Mei stepped to the new girl who was obviously embarrassed.  
"We questioned Yuki about you before so calm down!" Tia joined to the girls.  
"Thanks really…" Rory fell her eyes. "I was a bit afraid of what would you think about me after that scene…"  
"A bit?!" Yuki swung her head. "I could hardly make you calm!"  
"That's not true!"  
"You worry too much!"  
"As compared to you for sure!"  
"But that's why you like me!" the red haired girl winked.  
"Crazy…" the blonde one swung her head smiling.  
"I think our not so boring life will be more exciting…" Ahito spoke up and he slept again in the next moment.

She couldn't belive that she stood there. She had to touch the cold metal, the buttons to make sure of this is real. She wasn't dreaming. She was there!  
"So? Do you like it?"  
"That's… Awesome!"  
Clamp couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He let her use to the new surroundings but few moments later he begun to teach his new assistant.  
"Great, so let's begin! Don't worry if you couldn't remember everything for the first time, after few days you will get into the routine. And I will give you a manual-book what in fact my notes but you can use that as well."  
"OK, but I try to memorize as much thing as I can!" Rory nodded smiling.  
"So: here you can open the holotrainer's main system." the technician pointed to the monitor's upleft corner. "After you opened that you can open, from up to down, the players hologram-database, the clone-programs and last but not least the training-programs. Usually we use the pre-programmed ones but you can change he settings of course. Could you follow?"  
"Yes… I think…" the girl's answer wasn't the most convincing.  
"Would you like to give it a try?" Clamp looked at his assistance.  
"Can I?" Rory's reaction was enthusiastic and nervous at the same time.  
"Yes, you can! Let's see, first time try the Wambas team's hologram in the Wambas stadium. And once again: that wouldn't be the end of the world if you couldn't do for the first time!"  
"Roger!" the girl said and she stepped to the keyboard.  
_'So! Open the main system: done. Chose the databases: done. And now press the Enter!'_  
"Is that good?" she moved back to let the man look at her work.  
"Nice! And fast!" Clamp nodded approvingly. "So the next would be…"

"So what do you think about the new girl?" Micro-Ice turned his gaze from the holoTV.  
"What should I think?" D'Jok shrugged while he watched the Rykers-Pirates friendly match.  
"I dunno… I think it's a bit strange to a girl got the position… But Arch didn't chose her for nothing for sure!"  
"Look!" the red haired striker sat up on his bed. "She will have her time for proving and after that will I say anything."  
"And what do you know about your father?" although Micro-Ice knew this topic is his friend's weak spot he had to know what bit D'Jok. Maybe he could pretend everything was all right but Micro-Ice knew him more than that.  
"Nothing serious. We use to talk but not so often But he still remembers he has a son."  
"You can be really cynical sometimes do you know?" the red haired striker muttered.  
Both of them remained silent only the holoTV's sound was heard.  
"… Technoid! Makes life better!" at this statement the players made a face. But the ad block wasn't over yet. "Are you sick and tired of the stressful weekdays? Are you sick and tired of the regular depression? Use the 'Dreamland shower gel'! To make every moment into a dream! Only for organic creatures, please do not use on metal! Dreamland: because there aren't impractical dreams only missed opportunities!"  
"Hello football fans! Cally Misty is here and the time has come to return to the Rykers-Pirates friendly's second half! As I can see from here it has begun! Yes! Stevens, the star striker has the ball again…"  
"Have you seen what I've seen? And I don't speak about Stevens!" Micro-Ice couldn't tore his gaze from the television but he wasn't interested in the match anymore.  
"Since when is other corporation on the market than Technoid?" even D'Jok couldn't wake up from the surprise caused by the commercial.  
"Dude! That means two things: the Technoid's gonna kill them like a shot or they're gonna have a serious concurrency!"  
"And I can't decide which version is the less bad…" the older boy swung his head.  
"Whoa! This was like if Sonny Blackbones told himself! Be a bit more optimistic!"  
"I don't know, maybe I inherited my father's pirate-instinct but I smell a rat!"

"So here we are! Do you like it?" Yuki showed into her room her friend.  
"Though this place hasn't double bed and I have to tolerate you 24/7, not bad…"  
"Thanks very much!" the footballer muttered.  
"Hey! Don't take it seriously!" Rory grinned. "I don't remember when we were in one room last time…" the girl wondered while she sat onto her bed.  
"Four years ago or three years and eight months ago if I want to be correct."  
"Yeah, that camp was worth for the money! Do you remember when Laura and Zahn thought that nobody knew about their relationship?"  
"But the whole camp knew about them!" Yuki said smiling and sat down beside her roommate. "And how was your first day? Is it difficult to operate that gizmo?"  
"You're gonna be surprised but not at all!" Rory smartened. "First I was worried of course and that seemed complicated but soon I found out how it works! The program was made like the one I often use to make character-mods and take a bit from the Virtual Arena IV's map editor and voila: the holotrainer's logic. Of course you have to multiply this mixture by one thousand to get approximately to the two systems get to be equal… What are you laughing at? Have I said something funny?"  
"Nope, just…" Yuki tried to collect herself. "At these times you exactly sounds like Thran…"  
"He's one of your cousins, isn't he?"  
"Yep, the one who's usually awaken. You know… I think you would like each other…"  
"What do you want to say with that?" Rory asked with a suspicious look.  
"Nuthin'."  
"You don't plan anything like _that_, do you?"  
"Aaaahhh… Party-killer!"  
"Nope. I just want to come before the awkward situations."  
"_This_ why would be awkward?"  
"Jeez, Yuki!" the blonde girl rolled her eyes. "This is my first day at the team and to top it all…"  
"No. Don't say anything!" Yuki interrupted. "I would like to make a deal with you!"  
"Great. And would that be good for me?"  
"I'm gonna drop the topic if you promise me something!"  
"And what?"  
"You have to think about it!"  
"There's no need to think about it!"  
"So? Deal?"  
"OK, just drop the topic finally!"  
"Great!"  
"Ah! Whatever!" Rory grumbled. "Anyway, I don't know how are you but I feel like if I shoveled snow all day… So I think I take a shower and go to bed."  
"Same here… But don't use all of the hot water!"

"So Clamp, what are the first impressions?" in the coach's office Dame Simbai, the technician and Arch summarized the events of the day.  
"To tell the truth, Arch, she's convincing!" Clamp nodded smiling. "At first she was a bit unsure but from all of her tries she made only one mistake. What, you know, sometimes happens to me as well. And she not just follows my orders, she knows what she's doing!"  
"Good to hear that!" Simbai said with a smile.  
"Yes." Arch nodded. "But I would like to know how they know each other…"  
"I sort of feel that, except Yuki, the story belongs to the free night yesterday…" the answer arrived from the woman.

"C'mon! Wake up!"  
"Aaaa… Yuki!" the blanket-covered mound on the bed muttered."Leave me alone! I've just turned the alarm clock off…"  
"C'mon!" the girl didn't give up and in a little while an uncombed blonde head showed up.  
"You're gonna get for this!" Rory sad sleepily and she got out of the too comfortable bed.  
"Hey! I don't get it! You went to bed early yesterday!"  
"Maybe I slept enough mathematically but I'm still…" the sentence was finished by a big yawn.  
"Here you are! Maybe it makes you feel better!" Yuki handed a paper cup to her friend.  
"Wow! You're an angel!" Rory smiled when she saw the brown liquid. "How did you get it?"  
"You know, every stadium has at least one buffet…" the red haired girl said as a matter of fact.  
"'Kay… It's still morning…"  
"So wake up as soon as possible 'cause the training's gonna begin at 8:30 am! And I think you have to…"  
"Be there at 8."  
"So get yourself together 'cause it's 10 to 7 already!"  
"All right, I'm on it…" Rory said still sleepily.  
Although in contempt her mood she stood at the training room's door at 8 am on the minute.  
"Good morning!" the girl greeted Clamp cheerful.  
"Good morning!" the man returned the gesture. "How are you?"  
"Everything is OK. Yuki and me didn't take apart our room yet!" Rory answered.  
"That's good because there wouldn't be other!" Clamp dug and after they begun to make the preparations.  
"Hello, good morning!" the first player stepped into the training room.  
"Good morning Micro-Ice!" the two technicians said hello.  
"So are you still happy to got the job?" the boy grinned at Rory.  
"For that matter…" Corinna 'thought' about the answer. "If it's up to me you're gonna be tired of me!"  
"I don't think you're right at the tired of you part!" the striker winked.  
"Although it's not up to you but if you'll continue like this you don't have to begin to pack!" Clamp nodded smiling.  
"Thank you…" Rory said blushed by the compliment.  
Slowly the whole team has arrived and when Arch showed up, the training could begin.  
"OK, now you're going to play in 3-3-2 formation so Mark: you will play with D'Jok and Micro-Ice and Yuki will be there as midfielder." the coach said. "I know you will play with the Wambas team three weeks from today but today you will have other opponent. Clamp! Could you set the Cyclops players?"  
"They come up, Arch!" the man answered and the realistic holograms stood in front of the Snowkids immediately.

"Cyclops? But that doesn't make any sense!" D'Jok said while he looked at the short, one eyed players.  
"Who knows? Maybe it does!" Mark's sentence could be serious if wouldn't be full of irony.  
"Guys! Instead of complaining enjoy the powerplay!" Micro-Ice said cheerful.  
After few moments the ball appeared and the match has begun.  
As D'Jok got the ball he passed that to Mark who begun to go to the Cyclops goal with all speed.  
"Mark! I'm here!" the black haired striker waved to him.  
But when Mark would have liked to pass him he forgot to breathe for a moment. Where a Cyclops player tried tackle him just now, a Ryker defender wanted to get the ball.  
"Don't stop! Continue!" Arch's voice broke the momentary numbness.  
"So it wasn't a mistake." Mei stated.  
"Yeah, it seems like that…" Thran agreed with her while he passed the ball to Tia in he last moment but now she had to beware of Stevens.  
_'He's changing the teams in almost every minute! It's almost the same when I... Argh. Forget about that! But why he's doing this?'_ Rocket tried to find out his uncle's plan.  
"Great Ahito! That was good!" the coach complimented the goalkeeper.  
_'And now the Lightenings… If he made the changes this fast how wants Arch to we play effectively? The different strategies only make us confused…'_ the boy continued the wandering.  
"All right, this will be enough for now." the coach's voice was heard after an hour playing while the holotrainer disappeared from around the team.  
"What was that coach?" D'Jok took to task Arch but when he saw who was the systems's operator he snapped. "Oh, now I understand…"  
"What?" Rory blazed up but before she cold say anything else the coach spoke up:  
"I granted her permission to swap places with Clamp and she did everything as I said!" the man looked at the boy with a cutting glance. "Maybe that was strange for you to there were much and fast changes in the training today. The previous GF cup's key was the surprise. You had to play like never before. So besides this that's better to be prepared the other teams' surprises. This training was good for to you could estimate your reaction time. Of course that doesn't mean to every training will be like this from now but you have to be aware of the unexpected situations."  
"For example a complete beginner will operate?" D'Jok asked crossly.  
"Could you get off me finally? If I am that 'beginner' why didn't you complain on the field?"  
"She's right D'Jok!" Micro-Ice stepped to his friend. "Clamp could operate as well after all!"  
"I gave permission and I'm satisfied with the result!" Arch finished the argument.

"I don't belive this! He's this hateful with everybody or just I have this honor?" Rory fulminated after she and Yuki went back to their room.  
"Calm down! He will come to terms with you by and by." the red haired girl said. "Anyway he was quite nice with you with this 'beginner' thing… At me, he simply said I was the weakest link and the team would loose the cup because of me."  
"Geez! That's gross… You haven't told this yet…"  
"I was freaked out at first but after everything was OK. So don't give up, he's gonna realize that the team needs this 'beginner'!" Yuki said smiling. "And I didn't noticed the change, really!"  
"Thanks, I needed this…" Corinna looked at her friend grateful.  
"C'mon! What are the adopted sisters are for?" the footballer winked. "And don't worry about D'Jok!"  
The left of the day was untinged by surprises and was spent quickly. At the second training nobody has any problems.  
"All right team, let's call it a day! You did well!" Arch said.  
The players were tired but happy as they walked out from the training room.  
"OK! Half an hour later in your room! I'll be there!" Yuki called out to the twins and she walked to the computers. "You had control over us twice in a day! Not bad!"  
"I hope my actions wasn't that terrible…" Rory answered smiling but her gaze told something else.  
_'This is really strange… I'm here barely a day and I was tested already twice! As a newcomer I could be part of the champions' training! But why? Why was I charged of such a serious task by Arch this soon?'_  
"Because you are good and he knows that." Clamp spoke up like he could read her mind. "You thought about wether Arch why did let you operate the holotrainer, didn't you?"  
"Well… yes… Was that so obvious?" the assistant fell her eyes.  
"That was obvious to you underestimates your abilities! Now you can go and tomorrow: be here at 8:30 am. Corinna! I gave you the manual, didn't I?"  
"Yes, you did!" she lift the CD with a honest smile. "And I thank you very much what you've said!"  
"You are welcome!" the man answered smiling. "Now girls, go! I will turn off the lights. Good night!"  
"Good night!" the youngs said in unison.

"Wow! That was quite scary!" Rory mentioned when she was sure they were far enough from the training room.  
"Clamp a good person and he was right! Rory…" Yuki stopped what made the other girl stop as well. "I know you are here only for a day, I know it seems too fast for you and I know this is bothering you. I went trough the same before when I joined the team! One day we planned with mum and dad how to watch the semi-finals and the next day I was in the semi-finals! I even didn't know what was I doing there! I didn't have a clue after the so much failure I made why did Arch want to I would be a Snowkid… Artegor helped me. He showed me I had my place in the team! I only had to trust in myself! You have to do the same! Remember how many candidates you've beaten! And you're here now! That means something!"  
"Yes, I think…"  
The blonde girl tried to hide her feelings but a lone teardrop rolled down on her face.  
"Hey… Even D'Jok didn't make a scene this time!" Yuki tried to make her friend feel better.  
"Yeah, such a development!" Rory sighed but she smiled.  
"Relax!" the footballer hugged Corinna. "You're as good for technician as good for actor! So you don't have to worry at all! Now let's go! You don't want to spend the night on the corridor, do you?"  
"No, I don't…" Corinna nodded and both of them begun to walk to their room.  
The two girls didn't say a word, Rory tried to rethink and accept what she heard and Yuki tried to find out how could she cheer up her friend.  
"Hey! We'll organize a videogame night with the boys. Would you like to join?" the footballer brought on as they got to the room.  
"Sorry but I think I'll skip this one…" the other girl refused the offer.  
"There won't be any 'action'…" Yuki tried to convince Corinna.  
"Thanks the allowance but my desire for social life is almost equal to zero for now… I think I'm gonna skim trough the manual and after I will go to bed…"  
"You know what's the best for you…" the footballer accepted Rory's decision. "But are you sure a little bit of fun wouldn't be better?"  
"Now I'm saying: relax! I'm OK. You can go to your cousins to play!"  
"Okay…" the red haired girl nodded and after she hugged Rory once more Yuki walked out from the room.

"Come in but be quiet, I think she's sleeping already!" Yuki whispered as she walked in to her room with Thran.  
There was almost full dark inside, the only source of light was a computer's monitor.  
"I've thought you went to bed already!" the red haired girl told to her friend but when there was no answer she went to the bed.  
"She did." Thran stated when as he followed his cousin he looked at the berth's content.  
"She was knocked out during using her laptop. Again…" Yuki swung her head while she took the pink machine from the furniture. She just wanted to close the program when the boy with a desperate „No!" snatched the machine from the girl's hands.  
"If you just close she would lost all of her unsaved data!" he explained to Yuki.  
"I know but before closing them the programs use to suggest a save chance, don't they?"  
"Most of the programs do but this one is an exception." the defender said while he made the necessary operations. "I know it. This is a really good version but it has some imperfection…"  
"Eeerrrrr…. OK." the girl nodded. "I'm gonna get you that CD."  
"Okay." the boy said. He stood in silent and he didn't realize his gaze drifted to the sleeping blonde technician by itself.  
"Right, I've found it!" Yuki spoke up.  
"Eerrr… so… thanks!" Thran quivered but in the next moment he acted like nothing happened. "Would that be OK if you got the CD back on next week?"  
"Of course, you don't have to hurry with that." the girl smiled. "Rory brought some new stuffs with her anyway so I won't be bored."  
"Great." the older cousin nodded while he went to the door. "So see you tomorrow my little cousin. Good night!"  
"Good night! And Thran!" Yuki called after the boy.  
"Yes?"  
"Don't think I haven't noticed that you stared her!" the girl winked grinning and she went back to her room left a speechless and even more blushed-like-tomato defender on the corridor.**

* * *

**

_**A/N: I hope ya liked the 2nd chappy! :) Review pweaseeeee! :3**_


	3. Complications

**_A Galactik Football fanfic by Aasura-chan ^^_**  
**_Suitable for: 16+ (some words and the later chapters)_**  
**_Genre: adventure/romance/angst_**

**_AN: Yeey! Okay, so here is the third chappy! :)_**  
**_Contains every official pairings and a Thran/OC ;) No slash._**

**_Chapter 3 – Complications_**

The corridor's silence was broken by steps' sound.  
Thran walked to the main gate quietly, his thoughts were in a whirl or even more there were many questions about one thought in his head. And that one thought was no other than Rory.  
He didn't have a clue the girl why had this much effect on him.  
Due to the Snowkids had become the champion twice not only the amount of normal fans grew drastically but the more extreme fangirls weren't afraid of the more serious offers as well…  
_'Sure I only need that kind of girlfriend… I would like to know if I don't have the past I have would they even recognized my existence?'_ the defender thought bitterly. _'Whether if there wasn't money or fame would they think about me this way?'_  
For this mental question suddenly a memory came up in front of his eyes.  
_'Well, I think I could mention somebody who isn't a fame-seeker…'_ a bittersweet smile appeared on the boy's face as he thought about the events two days before. And after that the sequence transformed into a more vivid memory:  
_'What the hell got into me yesterday evening?'_  
The hope for he could pull himself together a bit by the cold air vanished immediately as he walked out from the Academy. The snow crunched under his foot as he took few steps ahead.  
The Obia moon's silver light made everything looks like the land was from the other world as the white cover reflected the brightness. The stars shone like little diamonds on the ebony sky. Everything was calm. Peaceful. Almost perfect.  
"Thran!"  
A name. His name. He heard that a million times before: victoriously, scared, happily…  
However he didn't feel his heart wanted to stop and run like hell at the same time till that day. He turned around slowly.  
She was there, at the gate. Her skin shone in the pale light and her eyes were like sapphires.  
The boy couldn't speak a word. His mouth dried and he heard his blood in his ears when Corinna begun to walk towards him didn't brake the eye contact for even a second.  
_'Calm down! Pull yourself together! Because that's not strange at all when in the middle of the night you would like to come out to the fresh air a bit and you meet that girl who… And that's normal as well when she's walking to you in her pajamas while she's looking into your eyes… And that's normal utterly when you have a reaction… like you're having now!'_  
"Can I help you with something?" Thran hardly could force out the words. The two youngs' face were only few inches from each other.  
"In fact you can…"  
The boy's answer was a big gulp.  
"Thran…" Rory breathed.  
"Y… Yes…?"  
"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"  
Growl and turning to the other side.  
"C'mon big brother! I think you don't want to be late for the training!"  
"Ahito? What are you doing here?" the defender mumbled still half asleep.  
"In our room?" the other twin raised an eyebrow.  
"Room?" _'So I was only dreaming?'_  
"Finally! I'm glad you're awake now! Wow, I don't remember when was the last time when I had to wake you up!" the goalkeeper grinned. "What has knocked you out this much?"  
"I don't have a clue…"  
White lie as for his brother as for him.  
_'I can't tell him I dreamed about a girl whom I met two days ago for the first time in my life!'_  
The dream was still vivid in his mind and the memory of the blonde was so close to him still sent chills down on his spine.  
"Are you OK?" Ahito's voice changed from joshing to worried.  
"Of course! Why?" Thran looked at his brother.  
"Your head is red! Are you sure everything is all right?"  
"Calm down, little brother, I'm OK." 'I can't belive this!' "Is the bathroom free?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready with everything."  
The defender nodded and with a towel he walked into the mentioned location.  
"What the hell was that?" the boy looked at his reflection in the mirror in vain 'cause he didn't get any answer.  
After few moments Thran gave up and walked to the shower. He set the water more colder than he used to hope for relief and to could compose his thoughts at last. As the defender stepped into the water he bore as the icy liquid run down on his body wordless.  
_'This won't be good at all… I don't know anything about her! I even don't know if she has a boyfriend… Nice, I already think about if she's single! This isn't good at all! Anyway we are too much alike…'_  
_'You tried to prove this to Micro-Ice as well but as it seems he has a really good relationship with your cousin!' _a voice spoke up within him. _'However you admitted only a second before you don't know her at all! Make a confession: if she can operate computers that doesn't mean automatically you two are the same!'_  
_'That's true but… Even if the things really are like these I never saw if I had any effect on her yet…'_  
_'Look who's speaking! This isn't you who tried to deny the fact Rory charmed you from the first time you saw her the most? How do you know if she doesn't want to make it obvious for everyone she has an eye on a certain defender after a day?'_  
"Yeah, sure thing… I'm not that lucky anyway…" he said aloud. "Great! I think I'm gonna go nuts… I argue with myself and speak aloud when I'm alone…" the defender added with a bitter smile.  
"Thran! Are you OK?" the younger twin knocked on the door. "You're in the bathroom for twenty-five minutes!"  
"I'm fine! And I'm ready" the answer arrived.

Although he didn't become more collected by the shower this little action was good for his wakefulness. After few moments the twins were ready to leave their room. Ahito would have liked to ask if really everything was fine with Thran but he changed his mind: the younger twin didn't want to blow his brother's mind with too much questions.  
_'This is strange! Usually Thran is the one who's worried and I sleep like a log. This role-change makes me worried…'_  
Cheerful clatter was heard from the training room and with the two boys coming only Arch and Clamp were missing to begun the training session.  
Perhaps Mark quipped again because his teammates around him made hurt faces. But when Corinna reacted to the boy's comment with an emotionless face the whole company's sides were shaking with laughter.  
"Do you really enjoy when you make a complete fool of me?" the boy snapped.  
"As I remember not I was who begun the whole scene…" Rory answered with a telling smile.  
"What's up? Mark hasn't gave up to call you for a date yet?" Ahito spoke up when the twins joined to their friends.  
"No way!" the substitute said glumly. "I don't make the same mistakes two times!"  
"Hey! There's no need to be a bastard!" the blonde girl retorted.  
"I dunno who's quipping all the time!"  
"Calm down kids, it's enough!" Rocket stepped between the two youngs tried to come before a very big brawl. "Mark: put your pride to silence finally! And Corinna: Mark is like this. You don't have to take everything so serious from him!"  
"OK…" the youngs said in unison.  
"Sorry for what I said!"  
"And sorry for my reaction!"  
After the senior player's look made Mark and Rory to complete their message, Rocket let go his friends.  
"Whoa! Please remind me to I never become her enemy…" Micro-Ice whispered to D'Jok. "Anyway now Mark can experience how does it feel when you're bugged all day!"  
"Yeah… But I don't know if that would change anything…" the comment arrived from Yuki instead of the red haired boy. Although the girl smiled there was concern in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" her boyfriend asked.  
"Nothing just… Ah, forget it. Not important." Yuki shook her head.  
'It's important! It's written on your face… After the training I won't let you go till we won't discuss it!' Micro-Ice thought while he squeezed his girlfriend's hand encouraging.  
D'Jok despite of he hadn't any reaction heard his friend's statement.  
"…who's right. Hey! Are you listening at all?" Mei snapped when she didn't get any response for her comment.  
"Sorry, what have you said?" the striker came out from his thoughts for the strict voice.  
"Whatever!" the brunette grumbled.  
D'Jok didn't answered only rolled his eyes. There was no doubt about he loved Mei but the boy could live without these manifestations in the everydays.  
While D'Jok and Micro-Ice were busy with their thoughts Tia greeted her boyfriend with a loving and proud look who's just sat beside her.  
"Nice saving!"  
"I've tried my best…" Rocket said with a bittersweet smile. "I hope they will come to term with each other one day…"  
"Rory and Mark? Impossible!" the white haired girl giggled while she leant against her boyfriend.  
"Why are you so sure about that?"  
"Listen: Mark is still sulky by his injured pride and Rory is a bit hot-headed with a quick mind. Two words: deadly pairing."  
"Yeah, you say something…" Rocket sighed.  
"Good morning team! I hope you're ready for the training!" Arch stepped into the room with Clamp.  
"Yes coach!"

"Gentlemen! I hope you have something new unlike in the last few days!"  
Duke Maddox's words were followed by silence. Some of the black-suit men paddled with their tie the others looked in front of them blankly. None of them could undertake the role to tell: the Dreamland co. was full of mysteries like when they first appeared on the market.  
"So?" the man's voice was cold like the nights on the Akillian.  
But before anybody could say anything a buzzer sound signaled.  
"Come in!" Maddox ordered the nuisance. "You have a really good reason to disturb the meeting, don't you?" he added as the researcher stepped into the room. The forty-year-old man with white coat walked to the long table in the middle of the room with an emotionless face. He placed the black, oblong data-carrier which was in his hands onto the furniture and after he pressed some buttons a holomonitor appeared with all of the information they knew about the Dreamland co.: the date of first appearance, the rival company's profile, the sold products.  
But now in contrast to the days before a new part of the analysis was full with data.  
"Our technicians could brake trough another firewall in the Dreamland co.'s system." the researcher begun his report.  
'Hehe… These dreaming morons don't have any chance! They begun to work only two weeks ago and they are like an open book for the Technoid!'  
"I can't tell we have plenty of new information but the owner's personality isn't a secret anymore."  
"Ad who is that tired of life idiot who thinks he could be a real concurrency for the Technoid?" Maddox growled.  
"His name is Rishar. His age is 39 years. Place of birth: Planet Shadow. He has no family and due to he has the ownership of Dreamland co. his current location is unknown. My apologies Sir but this is all we know for now."  
"Fine, go back and continue the investigation! You can go!" the Technoid owner ordered the employee and the white-coated man left the room.  
_'Rishar… Rishar… Rishar…'_ the name snugged itself into Duke Maddox's mind. _'So you Rishar! Enjoy this few days of triumph because I will send you back where you belong: the land of dreams! Because nobody can bid defiance to Technoid without any consequence!'_

"All right, this will be enough for now." Arch finished the training. "I'll wait you in the afternoon!"  
"OK coach!" the players said in unison and after everybody went to their own business.  
"Hey guys!" Micro-Ice walked to the twins. "How do you feel about if we meet on the outside of the Academy after an hour? Just a lil bit of football like in the good ol' days… I've already spoken with the others and they are okay with it. So?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Ahito told ardently.  
"Rory wouldn't come?" Thran asked before thinking. For his relief he didn't become target of bad jokes immediately.  
"To tell the truth I didn't asked her…" the striker answered with an embarrassed grin. "But considering she's an actress-technician, and it wasn't for underrate her, I don't think she would be so absorbed in that..."  
"But why just an hour later?" the younger twin brought up. "The preparation will take that much time?"  
"Yeah, sure…" Micro-Ice rolled his eyes. "I just have to speak with Yuki."  
"Did anything happened to her?" Thran asked worried.  
"Nothing serious just she had a comment which is bothering me…" the striker sighed but he grinned in the next moment. "So? Are you gonna come?"  
"Of course!" the twins said simultaneously.  
"Thran! Can I have a word with you?"  
The boy felt like if his blood has frozen in his veins. During the conversation he didn't notice that Corinna walked to the little company.  
"Fine. See ya later!" Micro-Ice nodded while he left and then Ahito added: "I'm gonna wait for you on the corridor."  
His twin tried to make him stay with a desperate look but his little brother's telling look said: _'You can do this alone!'_  
"Sorry for bothering you…" Rory apologized. There was no sign of the annoyance caused by Mark on her face rather she looked embarrassed.  
_'She's cute when she's like this…'_ the boy thought.  
"You aren't bothering me at all! What can I do for you?"  
"So… it's about last night…"  
_'Geez! I thought it was only a dream!'_ the thought ran through on Thran's mind but he sighed in relief in the next moment.  
"Yuki has told me that it was thanks to you my current project hadn't been deleted… So thank you very much! And sorry for I didn't told you this sooner just…"  
"You're welcome and don't worry I saw you were a bit 'busy'…" the defender answered smiling.  
"Yeah…" Corinna sighed. "I dunno why but Mark can rough me up the wrong way with a single word…"  
"Relax, it's not like you are a rare phenomenon of nature!" Thran smiled encouraging. "On the other hand: this isn't you who always starts the quarrel. And unlike Micro-Ice you are a real opponent for him." 'Man I'm maundering!'  
"Thanks this made me a bit calmer…" Rory broke into a smile. "But what do you mean about unlike Micro-Ice? Mark uses to poke fun at him as well?"  
"Poke fun at him?" the defender laughed. "To say it gently: he was completely dump all over him… So don't worry! He's gonna let you live by the time…"  
"Yeah, maybe… But Rocket was right about that I shouldn't take everything so serious… Whatever. Thank you very much once again and I let you go now! See you later!"  
"Rory wait!" Thran spoke up before the girl could take a step. He felt like his heart could jump out of his body in every minute.  
"Yes?" Corinna looked at the defender with a questioning look.  
_'Is that only my imagination or she has really blushed a little?'_ the thought of the girl maybe is embarrassed a bit didn't make the things easier for the boy.  
"We're gonna go to the outside with the others for a bit for playing football and I thought… If you would… you know…"  
"Thanks for the invitation but I'm afraid you can't make me use of very much as a footballer…"

"You don't have to play after all…" _'Just be near to me!'_ "If I think about it well the Snowkids won the GF cup twice but the team never had an official cheerleader…"  
"I see! So the important isn't me but my dance-knowledge, is it?"_ 'Oh my! What am I doing? Am I really flirting with him?'_  
"But 'cause the two can't be separated you can't avoid to be there!" _'Man! What the hell was that? But… I don't care! It feels good even if she's doing it for the sake of game, it's good!' _"But only if you'll say yes…" Thran added fast to the invitation wouldn't seem like too dictatorial.  
"Okay!" Corinna gave her ok.  
"Really? Cool!" a honest smile spread on the boy's face and when he found out the smile was maybe a bit too honest he took back of his emotions. "So one hour later in front of the Academy. Or 45 minutes later." the defender corrected himself after he checked the time.  
"I'm gonna be there!" Rory nodded happily and after only she was left in the room she lost the control over her thoughts for good.  
_'What was that for crying out loud? Damn! Who do I want to play false with? I know what was that very well!'_ the blonde couldn't stop smiling.

"Yuki! What happened before the training?" Micro-Ice asked worried.  
The two youngs settled down in the club hope for a little privacy expected everyone was busy with the one hour later free time program.  
"Nothing. As I told that it wasn't serious." the girl said.  
"Look! I can see something is biting you! I only would like to help!" the boy's voice was caring and there were love and understanding in his eyes.  
Yuki felt like she could be lost in those blue orbs and before the striker could do anything the red haired girl pressed her lips to her boyfriend's. Although this wasn't the first time already the boy felt he never couldn't be able to have enough of her.  
"I won't say that wasn't good but you haven't answered my question yet!" Micro-Ice said when he got some air again.  
"I have fears for Rory…" Yuki blurted out finally while she bent her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder.  
"But why? She adapted herself to the team pretty well and even D'Jok accepted her…"  
"The problem is not D'Jok for now but Mark." the girl sighed.  
"Do you mean to the argument between them?"  
"Among other things… I'm afraid of there will be a time when a simple intervention won't be enough!"  
"Whoa! Easy girl! Although I've known Corinna only for few days but I'm sure she wouldn't kill Mark…"  
"Of course not!" Yuki interrupted the striker. She rose her head slowly and looked into the boy's eyes. "Mark is known by everyone. The team knows Mark is like that. But Rory is new!"  
"I don't get it…" Micro-Ice's heart was crushed as he looked at her. She almost cried.  
"Nobody knows her as much as I in the team! Nobody knows in spite of the retorts which may sound so harsh or soulless perhaps she suffers more than anybody could guess… What kind of cost she had to pay for learn how to protect herself in any situation… She's a good person! And I love her like my big sister! And she doesn't deserve to anybody judge her wrong…"  
"Yuki… Yuki! Listen!" Micro-Ice calmed the girl down. "Relax! No one thinks about Corinna anything bad, belive me! Moreover I'm happy for somebody tries to take the stuffing out of Mark a bit. It's not like that I don't like him just you know… And I can promise you one thing: if anybody will tell anything bad about Rory I'm gonna make the arrangements by myself!" the striker made the vow with a wide grin.  
"Really?" Yuki broke into a smile.  
"I give my word!" the boy winked.  
"I belive you then!" the girl nodded and she sealed the vow with a kiss.  
"Hey, you know if Thran will see us this way he's gonna excoriate me alive…" despite of the 'anxious' comment Micro-Ice didn't stop grinning for a second.  
"Well… Considering our age and we are dating for more than three months, I think he can be happy for we haven't gone any farther…" Yuki said with a telling smile.  
"But if you'll continue acting like this I dunno how long I can remain a good boy…" the striker entered into the spirit of the game. The girl leant forward to her boyfriend.  
"I'm afraid of you have to content yourself with this role for the present!" she said and after the girl kissed him last Yuki got up from the couch.  
"Yuki!" Micro-Ice spoke up with a serious voice while he got up as well.  
"Yes?"  
"I only would like to say… you know… Despite of these kind of comments I don't want force anything. I love you and I would like if anything will happen that's going to happen cause both of us want that!"  
"I know." the girl sad smiling and after she hugged the boy tightly she added. "I think we should go now… That would be embarrassing if the organizer will be late from the program…"  
"Yeah, you're right!" the striker said as his smile returned to his face while the two youngs begun to walk to their room.

The small icy crystals just sprinkled the sunlight everywhere as the Snowkids played their match for the local cup a.k.a. a big bag of chocolate bars.  
The youngs were splitted up to two teams as they chased the white ball but the goals were proteced from scores by the goalie-cousins.  
"And here comes Micro-Ice! He passes to D'Jok! Mei almost tackled him but the striker forges ahead steadfastly! And he shoots! What a save from Ahito!" Rory's performance was almost like a real sport-commentator's.  
"Compared to you can't play football you're leading the match pretty well." Mark spoken up.  
Cause she couldn't decide it was a compliment or an insult Corinna's answer was a quiet 'Thanks!'. This was enough for ignore the offense or don't left the nice comment wordlessly.  
"He's right!" Tia added.  
"Yeah! I'd run the risk of you could be the successor of Cally Misty!" Micro-Ice said grinning.  
"Hey! Leave her alone! There's no need to she'll be giddy with success!" Yuki hurried to lend a hand to her more and more blushing friend but the young technician's opinion about the words of optimal help was a bit different…

"Shut up!" Rory snorted but she was smiling in the following moment.  
The match continued: after Ahito threw the ball to the pitch Rocket got that who was tackled by his girlfriend very soon. The sphere was at D'Jok a bit later but Mark took from him. The boy run to the opponent's goal almost smoothly. Yuki tried to be prepared as much as she could.

They didn't know if that was the will of fate or Mark only was more tired of the training that afternoon but he couldn't avoid that little, sly ice-spot.  
As soon as he felt that his feet's position would be at his head's current position soon he made a last attempt to score a goal. But as it's a routine in those kind of situations, the leatherette sphere was shot to a totally different way.

Corinna stood still. She looked at the object sped towards her but she didn't see the ball anymore. A completely different kind of pictures appeared in front of her eyes.  
The memories were as vivid to she couldn't see anything but the ruined buildings around her and the huge piece of a house which was falling to her direction. The fragile, four-year-old girl only stood, dazedly by the fear, waiting for her small body got buried by the huge ferroconcrete-block.  
There is a saying about a hidden power of the human body which comes to the surface only at the greatest emergencies.  
The little girl could experience that power at that moment. She tried to think about a useful plan desperately to avoid the catastrophy till she could chose the best all of the ideas. Or at least she thought that was the best.  
The girl sat on her heels, pressed her tiny hands onto her ears and closed her eyes while she tried to be as small as possible. Maybe the generous darkness would been able to ease the end. And something else. The fear wasn't that paralyzing anymore. Somewhere, deep inside her mind a tiny voice spoke up:  
_'Everything is all right, don't be scared! You have survived this once before so won't happen anything bad!'_  
As the voice suppressed, like an evidence, the girl felt a strong toss. The whizzing wind disappeared to switch places with some kind of anxious noisiness.  
"…are you okay?"  
"… is everything all right?"  
"…Rory!"  
She laid on the snowy ground but she didn't have a clue how she's got there. She tried to sit up slowly but as soon as she made her head move only a little bit she felt like the whole world became a cruel merry-go-round.  
Somebody touched her and stroked a mop of hair out of her face. This little gesture finally brought her back to reality.

Slowly she opened her eyes and the first thing what she saw was Dame Simbai's kind, worried face.

"What happened?" the girl whispered.  
"You have fainted." the healer said silently.  
Rory looked at her friends with a scared-questioning look.  
"And how long…"  
"Approximately you've been unconscious for ten minutes." the woman answered. "How do you feel yourself? Can you stand up?"  
"I think, I can. I'm still feeling dizzy a bit but I'll be okay…" Corinna said while she tried to get to her feet.  
Although the first steps were uncertain after few moments – with some help – she could tottered into the building.  
The Snowkids players followed them, Yuki held her friend's hand, the others came behind them.  
_'What happened? There wasn't any sign on her before! Okay, take it easy! Try to be rational: she fell over with Mark a bit in the morning but she was all right except the annoyance. After that the day has gone as it use to although we didn't met in the afternoon. And after the training we were here…'_  
Thran tried to see through the coherence but just couldn't alight on the right thought. He had fear fears for her and in that moment he had bigger problem than hide his feelings.  
"Clam down big bro! She's gonna be okay!" Ahito stepped to his brother.  
"Yeah, I hope so…" the older twin sighed.  
Suddenly a thought busted into his mind: the girl collapsed almost exactly like his little brother did months ago.

"So?" Aarch frowned as he waited for the diagnosis, Clamp stood beside the man wordlessly. Dame Simbai silently closed the door behind her and looked at her friends.  
"It isn't serious, is it?" the question popped out of the coach's mouth unwanted.  
The guilt was preying on his mind. He was just in the city to speak with Adim to make everything clear for the upcoming match when he received the message about Corinna had been out of kilter. Although she was part of the team only for few days, the man felt responsibility for the girl like for any other players in the Snowkids.  
"It seems like everything is all right with her." the healer replied. "I will run few more tests to be sure but I don't think we have to worry."  
"And do you have any ideas what could give rise to the symptoms?" the technician spoke up.  
"Since I didn't find any signs of sickness I can only think of some kind of stress-related reaction. But as the last tests will run down I can tell you more."  
"I see…" the coach couldn't stopped to an anxious sight break out from him.  
"But we can be sure of one thing." Simbai put her hand onto the man's shoulder. "This isn't what Ahito suffered from before."  
"Thank goodness!" the two men sighed in relief.

"All right, we are done." Dame Simbai looked on the result. "Everything looks okay, but…"  
"But?" Corinna asked as she put on her pullover.  
"Your stress-level was was very high during the first tests and although it lowered a little it's still higher than normal…"  
"Eeeerrrr… yeah…" that was well-seen Rory became embarrassed by the oblique words.  
"Here, take it!" the woman gave a small sachet to the blonde. "This will help you to calm down a bit."  
"Thank you!" the girl took the herbs with a grateful look.  
Simbai looked into the blue eyes. By her profession she met many kind of emotions. She knew the happiness, the thankfulness as much as the shame and secrets…

When Rory stepped out from the medical room, the questions about her well-being and the diagnosis came in one continuous stream.  
The girl barely could noticed who was asking her at that moment but this didn't bother her at all. Moreover that stubborn lump in her throat grew more and more as her friends didn't let her even saying a word.  
"OK, ok! You can calm down, I won't die!" the technician assistant spoke up with false insensitivity.  
"But what has she said?" Mei asked.  
"I was to stressed." Corinna spreaded out her arms.  
"But what could cause you THIS much stress?" Mark inquired. His question – in contempt of the morale – sounded a bit ironic.  
Rory thought for a moment if she should tell them the truth or not but she chose the third way:  
"I'm scared of everything which is fast and comes towards me." she blurted out finally. "I know it's lame but that's the situation…"  
"Don't worry, this isn't that bad!" Rocket calmed down the blonde. "I think, there isn't anybody in this world who isn't scared of anything."  
"So this all happened for the sake of the ball?" Micro-Ice suddenly spoke up.  
"Wow, the team's smartarse has spoken." Mark made the best of the situation to he could for the joshing.  
"Yeah, it's funny to hear this from the all-time humorist…" the striker retorted.  
"Eeehmmm… I would like to take some rest if that's no problem…"  
"No, not at all!" the answer arrived for Corinna's request.  
The girl said good bye to her friends and went back to her room. During her walk a thought came into her mind.  
_'They were so nice to me… First I was afraid of what will be their reaction. But even Mark hasn't picked at me. Okay, he hasn't picked at ME. Maybe… Maybe I could find a place where I can belong to. Without any remorse.'_

_**-  
So this is it, I hope you like the new version! :)**_


	4. Presages

_**A Galactik Football fanfic by Aasura-chan ^^**_  
_**Suitable for: 16+ (some words and the later chapters)**_  
_**Genre: adventure/romance/angst**_

_**AN: Contains every official pairings and a Thran/OC ;) No slash.**_

_**Chapter 4 – Presages**_

The stadium was full with viewers, the lightenings of tension almost were be able to seen. Down yonder at the pitch the players just begun the second half, the result was 2-1 for the Snowkids.

"It seems like the Wambas get themselves together pretty well…" Clamp first looked at the monitors and after at the coach.

"Yes, I see." Aarch sighed. "But if the team will play this way during the rest of the match, the opponent doesn't have any chance." he added, his look wasn't taken off from the digital display at all.

Corinna couldn't say a word. Like a little child who was taken to amusement park instead of the playground for the first time she was amused by the instruments around her. They were the same but different at the same time: more serious and the datas were about more serious events. She looked behind her for a moment: Yuki and Mark were completely absorbed in the stream of events on the pitch.

The ball was at Lun-Zaera who, after she tackled Tia, kicked that to the air where Woowamboo – using his flux- tried to achieve the equalization.

The ball sped towards Ahito with a powerful strength. The boy prepaired for the save but suddenly Mei was there and with a skillful move spared her teammate from the further troubles. The goalkeeper said thank you to her with a grin and with a big yawn he went back to his original position.

The minutes went by and tackle was followed by tackle.

"What a great match!" Cally Misty's excited voice blared. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The Wambas team have just scored a goal so now the score of the game is 2-2 thanks to Woowamboo's brilliant goal. Well, I wouldn't be in any goalkeeper's shoes… But there are 5 minutes left of the match! I wonder if the twofold GF champion Snowkids can beat the well-known not so good Wambas team!"

"How are they?" Aarch lloked at Dame Simbai glumly.

"Their condition is fine and they still have plenty of energy!"

"C'mon team, you have only 4 minutes left to score a goal! Let's win this match!" the coach tried to put hope into the youngs.

The ball, after Thran's counter flew to Rocket who passed to D'Jok.

"Hey, I'm here!" Micro-Ice flailed.

His friend quickly sumed up the situation and in the next moment the ball was at the black haired striker.

'_C'mon, score this goal!'_ he tried to encourage himself. _'I would be the hero of the day!'_

…10 …9 …8 The seconds passed unmercifully.

Tackle. Concentration. Kick.

…4 …3 …2

The bugle-call of the goal and immediately after the sound of the end of the match could be heard.

"Yes!" Corinna clapped her hands in joy. There were happiness and relief in the whole room.

Rory just realized she forgot to breathe in the last few minutes by the excitement. This was different than a performance or dance competiton. Absolutely different. But she felt this new world was also cool – till she didn't have to go among fast things.

"So, how do you like it?" Clamp asked his assistant while they made up the control room.

"I think my head over ears smile and still shaking knees tell everything!" Rory answered grinning. "It's much cooler than in the TV!"

"Yes, I belive…" the technician nodded with a smile.

In the meantime the changing-room was full of life.

"And Micro-Ice comes and shoots and… GOAL!" the younger striker performed stunts as he used to.

"After I've passed the ball to you!" D'Jok nattered.

"But I've scored the goal!" the other player retorted wit an evil grin.

"Enough!" Mei cut into the argument. "Everybody passed to everyone and that's all!"

"She's right!" Ahito approved. "Rather we should be happy for win the match!"

"Yes, Ahito's right!" Aarch's voice made everyone silent in a moment. "But I hope you've jumped to conclusion!"

"What do you mean coach? To thinkin' about we are still the best?"

"Not D'Jok!" Aarch looked him up and down with a stern look. "You won but it wasn't sure from the first moment. Not you were worse but they were better."

"What do you want to say with this?" Tia asked.

"He wants to say that only six months have passed." Rocket spoke up instead of the man. "We have to get ourselves together 'cause if the Wambas has showed this improvement who knows how the other teams are going to play after 4 years!"

The main hall was full of happily chatting people. The stylishly laid tables sank in the more and more delishious dishes – at least for a Wamba. The not local inhabitants tried to put a good face on the situation 'cause the Wamba team's hospitality was really wholehearted.

'_Okay, this isn't the first time but every time I see a Wamba food I have goosebumps…'_ Mei thought nervous while she tried to smile.

"Maybe I'm rude but did it really moved a moment before?" Corinna whispered to the defender.

"Honestly?" the girl giggled. "It can happen! Is it the first time you meet this kind of food?"

"Mhm…" the blondie nodded unsure. "And I swear I'm not queasy but this isn't dependable at all…"

"Don't worry it won't run away if you try to eat!"

"But I can understand you very well." Tia joined to the talking."It can be a bit scary for the first time but it worth to give it a try!"

"Yeah, when we were here for the first time, I rerember, Thran ate that much to I thought he would be in a hospital on the first official match of us." Mei said in a nostalgic voice. "Geez! He ate more than two portions!"

"Uh…" Rory grimaced. "I even couldn't eat that much if everything would made of raspberry…"

"Why? You like it that much?" the midfielder asked.

"Weeelll… If the raspberry-eating woud be an indictable offence I think I would never been able to get out of the jail." the assistant grinned. "That's the story of my nickname as well."

"Why? The Corinna and the raspberry how can fit together?" Ahito asked who just woke up at the girl's last sentence.

"Your cousin's 'fault'!" Corinna replied. "When she has become aware of what is my most beloved fruit she's begun to call me Rorinna instead of Corinna. And slowly-slowly it became Rory and for now this is my „official" name."

"Yes, this is Yuki…" the goalkeeper swung his head smiling.

"What is with me?" the girl looked up as she heard her name.

"Nothing, I only speak about you behind your back!" the assistance called out to her friend. "Like I use to do!"

"Oh, that's okay." Yuki shrugged.

At this time Walcurra stood up and the buzz around the table stopped in a moment and the Wamba coach began his speech:

"First of all let me congratulate the Snowkids for the victory. It was a fair and squaire match!" the coach's words were followed by cheering and round of applause. Corinna felt a strange mixture of emotion and surprise as she listened the opponent team's members: there wasn't a sign of false happines or respect on any of them. "But there is an other reason why I've wanted to take the stand: tomorrow we will hold a festival in honour of the Spirit of the Planet." He paused for a moment and he took around his gaze on the guests and after he turned to Aarch. "It would be a honour if you and your team would join us."

The Snowkids' – and Rory's of course – eyes kindled and it,seemed like if they became about 5 years younger in one moment. Because the festival meant three things: no training, no stress… and the most important – party day in day out!

Aarch knew the answer in the first second but - yield to the healthy evil which is in everybody – he waited with the reply a little bit.

"Thank you for the invitation Walcurra, you can count on us."

The announcement was followed by smile and here and there few quiet „Yes!" was able to heard.

The man although tried to be hard on his players as coach, he liked those moments when the Snowkids wasn't a responsible football team but only cheerful youngs.

The locker's door closed by a loud crack although there wasn't anybody to hear except him. The player looked around in the room which was his home for more than four years with an emotionless face.

'_Honestly, why should I stay? The Shadows missed the opportuity to win the GFC two times in a row! Artegor… he's become weak! And this fact hasn't changed since the finals! I won't be a player of a weak_ _coach's team!'_

He picked up his back and without looking back Sinedd began to walk to the exit of the Shadow's stadium.

"Hey Sinedd! Where are you goin'?"

The boy stopped for a moment but he continued his walk in the next second.

"Away." Sinedd told to Nihli in a neglect tone. His teammate was used to the boy's behaviour through the years so he just shrugged and went away. The Shadow player didn't guess he saw Sinedd as a Shadow player for the last time.

The boy stood at the space station and checked the information about the departure times. The plan was perfect: he left his former team but what should he do after he burnt his boats? He was unsure.

Wether he should go back to Akkillian? It didn't make any sense because on the icy planet he didn't have anything or anyone to waiting for him. As he thought about the opportunities he walked a bit. At one of the steps he felt a twinge in his right ankle and this little happening made everything clear for him: he haveto find and make him pay for what he did to him!

"Okay, I'm here! What is it?"

In the twilight the two siluettes looked like if they were ghosts. The bigger one's shoulders lifted as the fresh air filled his lungs and went down as he sighed.

"Come, I'll tell it when we'll be inside."

The two dark figures began to walk and soon they reached a bigger shadow which was looking like a spaceship.

Inside there was a much bigger space than a profane person could expect.

But the two people weren't profane at all and soon – passing by some residents whos greeted them with a nod – they arrived a simple but snug room.

"So Sonny? What is the situation?"

Sonny Blackbones closed the door and turned to Clamp. His gaze was much darker and full of worry as he looked at his friend. The technician felt that the pirate leader wanted to share an important information with him although a voice deep inside of his head told something else as well: that wasn't only the info which made the man worried. This was so much more.

"We've found out who helped Blaylock."

The words were followed by heavy silence.

"His name is Harris and he worked for the Technoid."

"Worked? So he's not a part of the company anymore… But how could you find out? And who is this Harris at all?"

"After the almost-successful assasination against the Genesis Stadium we went back to Blaylock's former laboratory. We thought that all of the datas have been lost but Artie could get some info from the machines. This way we learnt that the name is Harris and he worked for the Technoid for three years as researcher. Although Maddox later booted him out, in his files we could find that he was 'missing' for that time. From that we don't have any more information about him."

"Maybe he was on the craft with Blaylock…" Clamp was thinking aloud.

"Yes, it's also a chance. but my instinct tells me that he's alive and he's only waiting for the perfect moment to return… But you have to know something else about Harris!"

After a while Clamp went alone to the Snowkids' rooms. The Sun's last beams made the sky red and some of the animals of the night began their talking.

But the technician didn't listen to the changes, there was only one thought in his head:

„_I know it's hard to accept but please be careful with her!"_

'_I respect your anticipations my friend but for this time I won't follow your advice…'_

When he reached the wood building the darkness covered everything.

Unlike his gloomy mood happy light was able to seen at the windows.

Clamp stopped for a moment and he filled his lug with the fresh air of theevening. As much as he tried to do other way, after the talking with Sonny, he couldn't think about her the same way again. He trusted her but Clamp was still worried about when would happen the first suspicious movement.

"Hey D'Jok! What's the matter?" Micro-Ice asked his teammate when both of them were in their room.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell it's nothing when your face like if you ate lemon with vinegar!" the younger player retorted.

"Listen! You know very well that I use to tell you everything but now you have to wait for a little bit!"

"Is it about your father?" Micro-Ice tried once again but his words didn't get answer. "Okay, I've got it!" he said grimly.

The red haired boy laid down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile an other room was still full of life.

"All day party tomorrow!" Yuki said.

"And relaxation of course!" Rory added.

"I wonder what kind of activities will be tomorrow…" Tia said while she checked her camera. "It's good to I'vedownloaded everything to my computer before we came!" she added as she looked at the _'100% empty memory' _sign.

"I'm sure they will invite a lot of important person!" Mei brought up as she looked up from the magazine which she was reading. "Like movie stars, singers…"

"The WTF boys!" Yuki and Corinna cried in unision.

"What?" the other two girls looked at them with a confused face.

"No 'what'! Who!" the red haiered player corrected herfriends. "Don't tell me you don't know the WTF!"

"Wait till Friday." The technician hurried with the explanation when she got another surprised looks for answer.

"I think I'm really familiar with the celebrities but their name isn't…" the defender wondered while the other girl showed with a nod that se didn't have a clue about what could make the other girls so excited.

"But a lot of track of them was played in the radio! And the top of that the lead singer is the younger brother of Lun-Zaera!" Yuki still tried to make the things clear for the girls but at that time the technician got a better idea.

"I think it will be more familiar like this way:

_After the heavy rain_

_ When the sky is still gray,_

_ You're lookin' up_

_ Hope in your heart_

_Searching for the first ray of sunlight_

_ And you know everything'll be all right…  
_

Corinna's extemporal performance was followed by surprised silence only Yuki smiled proudly.

"Don't misunderstand me" Mei spoke up a little after."but why the hell are ou here? Who's singing like this that shouldn't be behind the machines!"

"She's right!" Tia nodded.

"EErrrr… Thank you for the nice 'get-out-of-here' but there is a really good reason for the change: you can't live only from acting. Or at least it's pretty difficult!"

"But Yuki told us you did this for a long time…" the midfielder said. "You had some performance, haven't you?"

"Yes, we had." Rory nodded. "But we couldn't gaet that much fame unitl today to we could get enough money for pay all of our bills like rental, lightening, costumes… You know almost all of us is working beside the acting but it really can make you tired so - even if I loved it and I really miss my frinds form there - I've thought I deserved a little bit of free time and take only one shift for a day…"

"So you've given up that for good?" Mei asked.

"Rory? Give up? Never!" Yuki answered instead of her friend.

"Hehe… No, I don't think I could ever give up the acting. It's justa break, and a little bit o fair-changing."

"If you say so…" Mei shrugged. She still couldn't imagine how could anybody change the most smaller chance of beeing a celebrity to be behind beeping gizmos.

The early morning was her most favourite period of the day: when the small drops of water looked like if they were little diamondy by the firs rays of sunlight…

Silently, almost gently she walked from one flower to another like if she hoped for she could see fairis among the petals.

"Hello little girl! Are you looking for something?"

She turned around, surprised, she even couldn't imagine she's not alone on this land like int tales.

"I'm looking for fairies!" she answered as naturally as if somebody just asked her how old was she. "But we shouldn't speak with each other because you are a stranger!" and the child turned around and went away.

She didn't see as the woman looked after her with an almost proud smile and muttered: 'Clever girl!', and after the stranger returned to her original activity: to collect medicinal herbs.

'_Mum and Danny and Daddy always tell me: Don't speak with strangers! So I didn't speak!'_ she thought and with a 4 years old's proud the little girl hurried back to her home.

Suddenly she felt something strange.

"This is strange! Why has the air become so cold?" she just said the last word when she saw a shadow fly away above her.

"What was it?" the child looked at the not-ordinary object. She learnt the truth only many years later to what she had seen was a landing life-craft.

But she didn't have much time for thinking because at tattime a strong gust of wind blew away the early-morning-fairytale…

The girl sighed and after she tried to vanish the last piece of the memory from her mind to she only could see the beautiful Wamba morning.

"Is everything okay?"

She got frightened. It didn't matter how hard she tried to avoid, the reaction for the sudden things were remained.

"Sorry! I haven't wanted to scare you!" Thran apologized.

"No problem! My mind was far away a bit…"

"A bit? To tell the truth I really had to check if you're breathing!" the boy tried to ease the situation.

"Eerr, really?" Corinna looked at him with a telling smile.

The defender's face became red in a moment 'cause as Rory sat in the grass – a tree behind her – in her pink running suit, there was only one part of her body where he could make the „check of breathing".

"Eerr… sorry… not… I didn't want… really…" the player didn't have a clue to the joke could turn out this bad for him.

"All right! I know." the blondie grinned in satisfaction. "I just couldn't miss it!" she tried to make the boy calm and after the girl added with a remorseful look. "Soorryyyy!"

"Ah, okay. I will survive…" Thran swung his head, smiling. "Is it okay if I sit here too?"

"Yes, why would be not?" Corinna asked innocently.

"I dunno, only if you rather would like to be alone or…" _'I can't belive it! I'm stuttering!'_

"Enough!" Rory stopped him. "Geez! You get ahead of me in worry!"

"You don't worry that much…" the defender said.

"Hehe, I think you should ask your cousin for the more fresh information…" the girl smiled in her embarrasement. "By the way why are you up so earyl? It's only half past 6…"

"I've always woke up early and I think I never will outgrow it…" the boy answered. "I don't know, maybe this is some kind of 'balance': Ahito sleeps all the time and I'm awake at 5 a.m. And – I don't know why – but I like mornings… And at least I won't be icecube if I want't to take a morning walk!"

"Ditto! About mornings." Corinna said with a smile. "And why do you like it?"

"Honestly… I don't have an exact reason." Thran thought about the reply. "Just it feels good to see…"

"… as everything has a brand new beginning." Rory finished the player's words.

"I was looking for these words exactly." the defender nodded. "And you?"

"Because what I've said before but there is an other reason as well. But promise me something: don't laugh!"

"I give my word!"

"When I was little I loved the fairy-tales and I was 4-year-old when one of the mornings I saw as something move in one of the bushes. Of course my big I-know-everything-better brother immediately told it was only the wind but I was persuaded there were fairies among the leaves. After that I went to the forest as much as I could, maybe I could find some more… Of course many thing has changed since then but I still like mornings."

Thran listened to her with both ears but there was something else what caought his attention.

'_Maybe the others were right… We are similar in many things buti t doesn't change the fact to I've never seen a more beautiful creature before…'_

"Although nowadays I rather watch the sunrise from inside our home with a cup of hot coffee." Corinna giggled. _'Strange… It's soo easy to speaking about it with him. Anybody else, like D'Jok would lay on the floor while he would laugh by heart I'm sure of it or I dunno. But he's listening to me… he's looking at me… His eyes! Geez, I hope I didn't blush!' _she thought.

Suddenly everything became clear for the defender: the girl is older than him so she was able to see the forest on Akkilian, the changes, the fear from the sudden things…

"You've survived the detonation!" _'Idiot! If you would think just once before you speak!' _he scolded himself in thought. Yes, in the las few weeks he recognized the so famous common sense of his let him down many times when he was around Rory. "Sorry, I didn't wanted to bring back anything back… I think you rather not speak about it."

"No problem, what has happened is already hapened. Whether we speak about i tor not." the blonde answered with a reassuring smile. "If you ask I will answer." _'More or less the truth…'_ she added in her mind.

But Thran didn't ask anything. He thought if the girl would be ready to open up for him he would be ready to attend to her.

Althoug Mark was awaken for a while he didn't wanted to leave his bed. He checked the time: 8:15 am. Exactly 10 minutes has passed since he last looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Suddenly he heard something as somebody would walk on the corridor in front of the rooms. When he heard the steps for the third time he decided to check who chose this strange kind of the morning-training.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Mark asked surprised.

"Have you seen Rory?" the goalie's voice was unusally worried.

"No. Why?"

"When I woke up she wasn't in our room…"

"Maybe she's just gone for a walk…"

"But I don't know anything about her at lest for one and a half hour!"

"Have you tried to call her?"

"Wherever she is she hasn't took her communicator with her…" the girl's voice now wasn't only worried but reproachful.

"Err… I think I know why…" the boy pointed at the two figures who came towards the building. "It seems like our favourite IT wizards have cnacelled all of the firewalls…"

"You say something!" Yuki laughed.

'_I've told you sis, haven't I? You are a perfect match!'_

"Is it your 'action'?" Mark looked at the girl.

"No, not this time…" the goalie winked.

"I see." the boy shrugged and he begun to walk to his room. "Anyway it was aout time!"

Yuki was wordless but he looked after her teammate with a grateful look and after she also went back to her room.

'_Huh Rory, I really wouldn't be in your shoes when you will enter to our room! The interrogation will be nothing compared to what I will do with you!'_

She didn't have to wait for too long to fulfill her promise: 10 minutes after she got back the door opened.

"Good morning!" Corinna chirped.

"Morning!" the other girl returned the greeting. "You've disappeared pretty much!"

"I've just walked a bit and you were sleeping by the way…" the blondie answered and after she begun her morning routines.

"You're **whistleing**."

"So?" the technician looked at Yuki.

"You only whistle when you are in a really good mood." the player said. She hardly could hold beck herself to say the question to her friend."

"Ahham…" she replied with a hairgum in her mouth and after she turned back to the mirror. "And sorry for I haven't left you any message but I've though i would come back eariler." she added –now without the accessorie.

"Don't worry!" Yuki waved her hand. "If a date is good you can't feel as time passing by…"

Boom, the bomb exploded. Rory even forget to breath for a moment.

"And I've thoughtit was only 'an accident'… You! Best of matchmakers!" the blonde girl's voice was mocking but she smiled all time.

"You're wrong sis! For this time you are the only responsibles." the player grinned.

"It wasn't a date… We've only chatted!"

"Maybe it's only my opinion buti f a boy and a girl whos are not so unintersted in each other…"

"Yuki, enough!" Corinna interrupted her. "We've made a deal, remember?"

"I remeber very well but the part of the deal was also to you would think about it!"

"Because you haven't left me any other chance!"

"Damn! I realy can't belive it! Why are you so scared?"

"Honestly?" Rory's voice became dark. "Now everything is okay. All right I won't deny that I like him. But first: I'm older than him…"

"Three and a half year, big deal!" Yuki argued.

"Second: I'm afraid of if… if he would learn everything about me… everything! He would find out I wasn't the girl he tought! So…" the girl took a deep breath to hold beck hert tears.

"Geez, so this is it…" Yuki's voice became soft in a moment. "How long want you punish yourself for what wasn't your fault?"

"But it was!" the other girl broke out in tears.

"Hey… Rory! Rory look at me!" the player softly but firmly shook her friend's shoulders. "We've spoken about that many times before…"

"I know… and… and I'm sorry… but there isn't a day… when it doesn't come into my mind!"

"It wasn't your fault! I know you feel different but you're wrong! And if you don't belive anybody else at least please belive me! You have to get over it finally!"

"But how?"

"First of all: admit that you've fallen for him!" Yuki winked.

"Stupid!" said the technician with a teary smile. "It would be a bit strong yet…"

"Yet?" the player rised her eyebrows.

"Yes: yet! Although I really haven't felt that three hours…" Corinna saidas she blushea bit. "Sorry for I've been freaked out…" she fell her eyes.

"Never mind!" Yuki hugged her friend. "Sometimes even the strongest people need some support! And Rory?"

"Yep?"

"Don't be afraid of speaking with him! He's a good guy and if he knows about it that wouldn't change anything."

"Okay, I will try…"

"And now get ourselves together because few hours later a festival is ginna begin!" the red haired girl grinned.

"Roger!" Rory saluted with a true and happy smile.

_**Huh, finally, the 4th chappy's translation is done! **_  
_**Sorry for it took that long but I hope you will still like it. **_

_**And please if you see any mistake in the text please tell me because now I didn't have the vocabulary-program I usually use (because it's only online) only an other one... **_

_**Everything belongs to Alphanim France.**_  
_**Rory's character an the Wait till Friday's name belong to me.**_


	5. Scars Part 1

**A Galactik Football fanfic by Aasura-chan ^^**

******Oookay, firts part of Chapter 5 is finally done! *wohooo*\O/  
****But from this chappy it'll really becomes to "T" so I warn you there will be some depressing, even catastrophyc scenes… ^^; (Finally! *mwuahahahaaaa* XD Sorry, but I so like to write angsty things... ^^; )**

**And you can find Rory's and Yuki's dress in my deviantart gallery. :3**

**Genre: adventure/romance/angst**

**A/N: Contains every official pairings and a Thran/OC ;) No slash.**

**Disclaimer: GF and its universe belong to Alphanim France; Corinna (Rory) and any other fanmade character and the storyline is my creation.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 –Scars**

**Part 1**

Although the dewfall had just dried up the preparation for the festival almost was done on the Wamba's planet. Ropes stretched from one tree to another and colorful, swinging lanterns made the decoration complete. Happily decorated benches, stands and tables took their temporary places.  
Although not only the nature and the planet but the Snowkids' players begun to wake up as well. But there were few of them who were already awaken…

"Thran, if you will change clothes one more time I swear to I'll bind you to that chair and you'll wear what I'll give to you!" but Ahito's comment fell on deaf ears. "Seriously, I haven't known there can be any common in you and Mei…" he added with some irony.  
"Would you stop it?" the other twin rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead nervously.  
"By the way I think it doesn't matter what you'll wear… I mean for her." the goalkeeper got up from his bed and went to his brother. "She doesn't like your wardrobe but you!"  
The defender's first reaction was a troubled sigh.  
"This is it!" he blurted out at last. "I'm not sure about that if she likes me! Well we don't have a bad relationship – we also met today morning and we spoke a lot… but I don't know if there is a chance of… you know… Damn it! I even don't know if he has a boyfriend!"  
"She hasn't." the goalie answered immediately.  
"How do you know?"  
"I've asked?" Ahito rose an eyebrow.  
"What? And when? And how? And why?" the defender was short of breath.  
"Easy big bro, I've asked Yuki! Now listen!" Ahito put his hand onto his brother's shoulder encouragingly. "I wasn't sure of we would win the GFC and not only once but twice. Or I wasn't sure of if I would be able play in an official football team ever! But if you have any chance at her? 100% convincing enough?"  
"If you say so…" Thran sighed but the worry and surprise didn't vanish from his eyes.  
"You worry too much big bro!" the well-known sentence was heard by the goalie while he went back to his bed.  
_'Of course it's so easy to tell to be calm…'_ the defender thought and closed the wardrobe-door.

The Wambas were famous of their acrobatic skills on the pitch but at the day of the festival they could prove: the gravitation didn't mean object anywhere. The audience watched the performance agape as the dancers in their colorful clothes, with ribbons and staffs showed their respect to the Spirit of the Planet. The rhythm was fascinating that much to some of the viewer felt like join to them would be a good idea.

"You should wear dresses more often… You look beautiful!" Micro-Ice hugged his girlfriend from behind.  
"If you'll say things like this I'm gonna think about it!" Yuki answered smiling and kissed the striker's cheek. "Have you seen Thran's face?"  
"When Rory arrived? We should have taken a photo of that…" the boy grinned. "For a moment I've really thought he wasn't going to breathe again!"  
"Well… you also wasn't so unsurprised!" Yuki joshed.  
"Blame yourself!" the striker continued the game. "By the way I've heard they met each other today morning…"  
"Wow news are spreading fast…"  
"Haven't you used to that?" the boy asked with a wink. "And correct me please if I'm wrong but I think that morning-meeting is the reason of Corinna dolled herself up this much!"  
"Yeah, perhaps…" the girl giggled.  
"You know something!" the striker's eyes narrowed and after a moment the realization hit him. "Finally she's admitted that she was in love with him!"  
"Sshhh… Not so loud!" Yuki hushed her boyfriend. "Even if it's an open secret…" she chuckled. "Well it's a bit more complicated case but she's _'on the right way'_ now."  
"Which _'case'_ isn't complicated?" Micro-Ice rose an eyebrow.  
"Would you like to allude to something?"  
"Me? What do you think?" the striker apologized but the well-known mischievous spark shone in his eyes.

Meanwhile, few metres away at a more quiet and calm place Mei an D'Jok watched the performance. Or it only seemed like 'cause the boy's thoughts were light years afar and his girlfriend's tries to find out what bothers him this much were useless.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Like I've said a thousand times before: nothing!" the striker snapped at her.  
"Yes and you haven't told the truth a thousand times!" the defender spoke up nervously and after leaned closer to him and she continued with a bit calmer voice. "D'Jok! I would like to help, really! If… If it's about your father… If Sonny has told you something but you don't want to tell me what, I understand. But please don't tell me there's nothing problem when I see you haven't had a peaceful moment since yesterday! I have known you for more than four years, don't think I won't notice if something is bothering you!"  
"I…" D'Jok couldn't say a word.  
"_...am sorry_?" Mei finished instead of the boy although she smiled.  
"Yeah, I think so…" the striker sighed.  
"So?" the brunette took a step behind and waited for the answer, her hands on her hips.

D'Jok – before he gave the so wanted explanation – eyed her up and down. Sometimes he still had doubts why Mei had chosen him.  
Although he's a great footballer, the girl didn't want to share her life with the player but with himself with all of it's good and bad happenings.  
_'And I am that idiot to forget it sometimes…'_ he scolded himself in thought.

He stepped to Mei, put his arms around her waist and leaned close to her.  
"Dad called me yesterday afternoon. They know who helped Blaylock!" he whispered.  
Mei gasped.  
"Don't worry there isn't any direct danger! They're still searching for further information… Mei I… it's not that I don't trust you! I just don't want to make you scare! I really.."  
But he couldn't finis as the girl put her finger onto his lips, silenced him and she looked deeply into his eyes.  
"I know." although her cheeks were still pale by the previous news, her gaze was full of encouragement. "But you have to understand: I'm rather worried with you than worried about you!"  
"Okay!" D'Jok sighed not broke the eye-contact for a moment.  
"At least you admit it!" the girl spoke up triumphantly.  
The boy didn't say a word, he kissed his girlfriend instead and after he asked with a telling smile:  
"Don't you want to get out of here?"  
"D'Jok!"  
"Why? Nobody would notice it…"  
"Because we are officially invited for the festival?" she rose an eyebrow but the next sentence were told in a completely different tone. "But the events will end soon and the concert isn't part of the official agenda…"  
"I kinda like your reasoning style!" the striker grinned and he sealed the unspoken promise for the night with another passionate kiss.

****  
Few hours before…  
Although the living quarters should have been empty now two sneaking silhouettes were seen in front of the rooms. They went from door to door and suddenly stopped in front of one of them.  
"Hey Benett!" the smaller figure asked. "Are you sure of it's a good idea?"  
"Why Artie? You would rather run the hazard?" Benett answered and he pushed the handle.  
The door opened in silence…

***  
"Honestly! You really want to just stare at her all along or you're gonna go to her finally?" Micro-Ice asked with some bantering in his voice.  
"Who said that I'm staring at her?" Thran responded looking glum.  
"Ohhoo… Don't change the subject!" the black haired striker swayed his head now smiling. "I know this face too well! I've seen many times before… in the mirror! You've totally fallen for…"  
"Stop it!" the defender snapped.  
"What's the problem?" Ahito went to the boys.  
"Your brother is more hardheaded than a Ryker!" Micro-Ice sighed. "And even though –compared to his previous acts- I should prove him this love wouldn't work…"  
"Who's speakin' about _'love'_?" it was more and more difficult for Thran to stand his friend's help.

Although he knew very well his intentions were good and he only wanted to made him take that certain step but the defender couldn't defeat the fear inside him.  
What would happen if despite of the signs - which were seem so obvious - the answer is: no. If the slowly evolved so fragile friendship would become nothing in a jiff.  
_'If I even couldn't be beside her as much as now…'_

"Well if you'll continue like this, nobody!" Micro-Ice retorted.  
"Look big bro! Although I've never thought I would say that but Micro-Ice is right: you should go and talk to her! That's better than just standing here all evening after all… And you don't have to go to her _„that way"_, it's enough if you only talk to her. Cause there's nothing strange about that! She's also part of the team like Tia, Mei or Yuki… And after who knows?"  
Ahito's words remained unanswered. Thran couldn't say anything.  
_'I didn't have a clue a couple-therapist was lost in my brother…'_ he thought. _'But I think he's right…'_  
"Congrat man!" Micro-Ice nodded approvingly after Thran –murmured a silent „OK!" – left his teammates. "You've achieved more with few words than me in the last half hour!"  
"He's my twin bro after all!" Ahito grinned in satisfaction and went away, looking for a nice place to sleep.

****  
At that very moment he didn't recognized the real amount of people. He felt like if all of the guest's purpose would be hold him up.  
Maybe the last time when his heart beat that fast was when they won the last GFC. No… that was nothing compared to this time!  
The happy fuss, the colors, the movement… he didn't see anything else but only that gorgeous fairy princess in her pink dress…

From the beginning Ahito was the daydreamer and he was the rational. If his brother wasn't on the land of dreams he all the times spoke about fantasy-things. But in contrast to him Thran was looking for the burden, the sense of everything. This was the reason why he loved the gizmos and the videogames so much. Because even if the games had made-up storyline if he would press a button or set an option he could be sure of what would happen, he could see the result. He could calculate, explain everything. And although he didn't despise good stories the rationalism meant safety for him all the time.

The things begun to change when Aarch announced the qualifying rounds for the first time. To see the Breath for real… that was unbelievable. Of course he heard few things about the flux before but since the football was only an event as viewer on Akkillian he couldn't get too much information about that mysterious power. And he vainly saw as his teammates discovered the Breath within themselves he could only understand that for real after his first experience with that incredible energy: he felt like the power filled up his body, all of his fibers… he could do anything… nothing could stop him…  
Exactly the same feelings possessed him anytime he looked at or thought about Corinna. But it wasn't the flux. No, not at all! This incredible, almost unbearable energy didn't filled up his fibers but his mind and heart: he wanted to hug her, feel her scent, kiss her…

He felt he blushed deeply but one thing became clear for him: those mental pictures wasn't driven only by desire…  
_'Man, am I really…?'_ although till that very moment he tried to deny, the fact now finally demolished his mind's last barriers. He was in love. He didn't tried to question that anymore and even if love was one of the irrational things, he didn't mind at all if there wouldn't be any explanation…  
_'She made me belive in fairies after all… It's enough if I look at her!'_ he smiled at the thought. _'Strange… Only a week and my life has changed for good…'_

Only few steps separated him from the girl. She was looking in another direction so she couldn't see he was coming. Only few steps…  
But suddenly the girl walked away. The defender faltered for a moment but he pulled himself together and went after her. They met at the nearest bar.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi!" Corinna was surprised first but after when she saw who was speaking to her a big smile spreaded on her face.  
"What will you drink?" the boy looked at glass in the girl's hand.  
"Raspberry Love. I haven't tried it yet but what is made from raspberry couldn't be bad!" _'Okay! Just stay calm! He couldn't notice that your knees are shaking like the Wamba food under your skirt! You're an actress for crying out loud!'_ she thought.  
"Is it good?" Thran asked after Rory tasted the cocktail.  
"Well… not bad…"  
"It wasn't too convincing."  
The girl - instead of answer – turned the straw to him. At first the move surprised the player but, since this wasn't the first party in his life, he knew the non-verbal language.

_'It's really not bad but… I think I know!'_ he thought and after with a „Wait here a bit!" he took the glass from the girl and went to the barman. Corinna only saw as he told something to the Wamba and after the barman brought out a smaller glass, he – following Thran's instructions – filled the tiny cup with some kind of fruit juice, syrup and another kind of alcohol. After he stirred the mix and added to the previously made drink.

"Don't tell me you're also a barman!" Rory rose an eyebrow after the boy went back to her.  
Now it was Thran's turn to speak non-verbal.  
"It's damn good!" the girl blurted out involuntarily as she took a sip. "Where have you learnt that?"  
"It's enough if I say the Internet is full of useful information…"  
"Useful information, huh?" grinned Corinna and at the following moment – as if her body would set up for itself – she kissed the boy's cheek.  
It seemed like if the time would stopped for a second. They didn't avoid each other's sight thus far but now as they look into the other's eyes… first time for real.  
Non of them could break the eye-contact and they didn't noticed that their face slowly drew near…

"Hi guys! What are we drinkin'?" the magic of the moment vanished in a jiff by Mark.  
"Eerrr…" Thran was still speechless by the previous moment but Rory could come up with an idea.  
"It's special!"  
"But it has name, hasn't it?" the boy inquired.  
"Fairies' favorite." now Thran had a brainstorm.  
"And if that's not problem we would like to go to the big stage!" Corinna even didn't try to hide her annoyance.  
"But the concert is going to begin more than two hours later!"  
_'Geez, is he serious? Now is Mark really this dumb or he simply doesn't care about that his face is the last thing which I want to see now!'_ the blonde nattered in thought but she could stay calm.  
"But the good places need to be reserved early!" the defender saved the situation and – to avoid the further argument – he took Corinna's hand and they begun to walk to the previously mentioned building.

Rory felt she blushed from head to toe and she could only hope Thran wouldn't turn around… She didn't know but the boy even didn't think about turning around 'cause if he could trust his intuitions his face's color was as red as a tomato's and a chili's love-child would be.  
The fact they walked hand in hand made both of them embarrassed… But none of them even didn't think about that to change the situation. Thran's thought were in a whirl.

_'What's gotten into me? First I've almost kissed her and now we're walking hand in hand… But to tell the truth it doesn't seem like if she want to protest… Man! If only I wouldn't be so embarrassed! The people would think when we grow up the childish fears will disappear and everything becomes much easier… Now I'm the living precedent it's not true! Well if I just could say a few word… Only few…'_  
"We've arrived." the defender spoke up when they reached the stage. _'Wow, these were the words! Congrat man!'_ he scolded himself in thought.  
"That's… good." the girl said. "And… what's next?" she asked still looking at the ground. She didn't dare to look up…  
_'Geez! First that kiss on his cheek… and after that almost-real-kiss and now we are here on the verge of a clearing, alone because everybody is still watching the last performances and our only company is a half-completed stage's gang…'_

The soft breeze on her palm brought her back to reality. Thran let go off her and went to a nearby tree-trunk which –by the strange games of nature – grew horizontal.  
"I've thought you wouldn't like to stand all along…" he pointed to the plant. "It's smoothe enough to not ruin your dress I think."  
"Yeah, it's a good idea." Corinna went there and sit onto the tree-trunk. Thran did the same.  
The next few minutes passed in an awkward silence. None of them could say anything although the words demanded to be spoken in their minds.

When Corinna spoke with Yuki that day morning she didn't lie. She was really scared and she was serious about she wasn't in love yet. But somehow that „yet" was becoming more and more weak. Somehow he could make her trust him and vanish all her fears…  
No matter how she felt before now she knew she wanted more. She was still scared but she knew what she had to do.  
_'Even if it costs our friendship but at least I've tried… He was honest to me all the time… He deserves to know the truth… And after - all I could do is hope…'_  
"Thran?"  
"Yes?"  
"I… I have to tell you something!"

****  
"Mum! Please let me go to the forest tomorrow!" the little girl asked her mother when they begun to prepare to go to bed. The woman, she and her brother was in the living room.  
"You want to looking for 'fairies', don't you? How many times should I tell you…"  
"Those were fairies Danny, you should belive!" the kid snapped at her brother. The boy only rolled his eyes. "Please mum! Pretty pwease with sugar on top!"  
"Corinna, you know very well that I won't allow you to go to the forest alone! You're too young yet!" the woman tried to calm her down while she sweeped out a tiny mop of hair from her daughter's face.  
"Don't even think about that I'm gonna get up at dawn!" the boy said before his sister could ask him.  
"But why?" Corinna's voice was upset. "Mum! Ask Danny to do it! Please!"  
"Listen sis!" the older sibling began to loose his patience. "You know, I'm usually in your games but please not tomorrow! You know that tomorrow will be the GFC's final match and I don't want to be tired like hell when it's on the holoTV!"  
"Corinna…" her mother spoke up with a soft voice. "The fairies are important for you, aren't they?"  
The little girl nodded.  
"So the match tomorrow is also important for Danny! Please understand…"  
"But after tomorrow?" Corinna looked at her brother with an undeniable look on her face.  
"Okay kiddo, you can count on me!" the boy broke into a smile.

_It's strange but the ten years difference never meant problem for us. Although there were little quarrels but all the time Danny's anger vanished in a moment. Also at that time… In spite of our little argument, before I fell asleep, he came to my room and gave in to go to the forest on the following day. I still don't know what has made me to go alone after all…_

Everything was quiet when the little girl woke up. It was 6 a.m. No matter how hard she tried to get some more sleep she remained awaken. When she was tired of just laying on her bed Corinna quietly went to her window. The sunrise was wonderful as the first rays of sunlight glinted on the Akkillian Stadium's metal-wall.  
_'Wow… What a crowd!'_ she looked wonderingly at the people in front of the stadium-gates. But her gaze soon wandered from the people to the forest and the child sighed.  
_'This match is so hyper important to Danny and everybody is there after all and because of this the forest can't be that dangerous… I think I rather let him sleep so he won't be tired!'_  
She quickly changed her clothes and without waking up his brother Corinna went out from the house. After she closed the door behind her the little girl immediately went to the forest. In the meantime the sky clouded up and the wind also became stronger. But it didn't ruin her mood and she was still going for the little adventure. Corinna didn't noticed as the time was passing by while she watchfully walked among the leaves.  
The girl was frightened for a moment when the unknown woman spoke to her.

_Many years have passed but I haven't forgotten her since then. I remember I noticed her hair at firs: it was some kind of mix… purple and magenta. And she had light, almost golden eyes. Although we didn't speak much – to tell the truth I left her after I told I shouldn't speak with strangers – I saw a sidebag at her so I think she was in the forest to collect some stuff… But it's not important…_

The sky became more and more dark. After Corinna met the stranger she thought that would be better is she would set out for home. Suddenly high wind made her shiver.  
"This is strange! Why has the air become so cold?"  
At that time clacking sounds and after a thump was heard – sound of machine-guns and an explosion.  
The little child watched the crafts and the smoke in the sky with eyes wide open and after few moments later a strange metallic-barrel flew above her.  
"What was that?"

_I haven't known yet but what I saw was a landing life-craft… Only one! Who knows how many people were on that plane but there was only one damned life-craft! I was so scared I couldn't move for a moment. I was scared of the crafts with the machine-guns would come back and they would shoot me, too… But I didn't have too much time to think because what came after that was the frozen hell itself!_

The violent gust was unexpected and she felt like if the small ice-crystals would prodded her already numb skin like thousands of tiny needles.  
_'Mum! Daddy! Danny! I have to go home somehow!'_  
The little girl felt she slowly was overcame by the panic and as the vicious blizzard got more power Corinna became more uncertain of she was on the right way.  
When she reached the city the kid only could see chaos everywhere: the people were stuck in horror as they tried to get some shelter even if they had to tread on each other, screams could be heard from everywhere then explosions – crashing cars or crafts which broke down by the sudden freeze.  
"MUM!" the child cried in despair. "MUM! DADDY! DANNY! PLEASE HELP!"

_But nobody came to help. The panic was too high and I was too small… Everybody tried to hide away from the snowstorm to not become… not become one of the dead bodies which were on the ground, already covered by thin snow. Few of them died when the others thread on them, the others were victims of the so many craft accidents and there were many who just froze to death… But the snow slowly covered everything and soon you couldn't see anything else then white and red everywhere… And then few buildings' construction begun to give up…_

"Somebody please… help… I'm cold…" the little girl slowly was out of power as she tried to find the right way. Her limbs became numb, her lips begun to go blue… Corinna had to stop because she simply couldn't take another step.  
Suddenly a bodeful crack was heard from above. When the girl looked up she even forgot to breath for a moment: a block of the building next to her was hold back by only few wires…  
"CORINNA!" Danny's voice was happy and desperate in the same time when he found his sister. But before any of them could do anything…

_The wires broke away and the ferroconcrete-block fell towards me… I didn't have a clue what should I do. Of course the most logic solution would be if I would run away as soon as possible but I was paralyzed by the fear. And do you know what came into my mind finally? I sat on my heels, pressed my hands onto my ears and closed my eyes trying to disappear! What a stupidity! But somehow at that time that seemed to the best solution…_

She felt her blood drumming in her ears as she waited with bated breath…  
Suddenly somebody lifted her up and threw away almost in the same moment. The tiny body landed with a thud which was followed by a much louder thud. And after everything became silent… A second later the voices of panic became stronger than ever. The moments felt like hours and when she finally opened her eyes, she became sick: from under the block of the building only an arm and two legs were be able to seen which were framed by the victim's blood…  
"Don't look!" although Danny covered her eyes almost instantly, the child knew she was never going to forget her dead saviour.

*****  
"It was my fault… That man has died because of me! If that morning I wouldn't have gone to the forest, if I would have gone home earlier, if I wouldn't have had panic-attack that man would be still alive!" Rory's voice was full of remorse.

While she was speaking she continually stared at the ground. She simply couldn't look into Thran's eyes because she was scared of the boy's reaction… She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't cried but she still had to pull herself together to finish her painful story.

"After my brother took me back to our parents they even didn't scold me. They were so happy to find me… But I couldn't think about anything else than I was with my family and he was outside… dead." she only could whisper the last sentences. "This is why I've begun to dance. I've already forgotten how but I learnt that he was a dancer before and I've thought that would be the less that I could do for him if I would carry on his dream… It was force at first. Of course my family tried to convince me I didn't have to do that but I was unrelenting. Finally they did everything – especially Danny – to help me and during the years… during the years I've fallen for that. Isn't that pathetic?" a bitter smile appeared on the girl's lips. "Whenever I enjoy a performance or I just feel like there's nothing wrong in my life it comes to my mind. I've killed somebody and…" she couldn't continue, the sense of guilt made her mute.

She felt like if her heart would shatter into million pieces when she heard as Thran jumped off of the tree trunk.  
_'He's going away…'_ she thought.  
She gasped when she felt two strong arms around her body.  
"Don't blame yourself!" the boy whispered. "It was an accident…"  
"But…" Corinna's conscience didn't let her accept that.

The defender loosened the hug a bit to he could look into her eyes. Rory avoided his gaze but Thran didn't give up so easily. He gently cupped her face with one hand and turned her head to him.  
He felt his eyes became teary when he saw Corinna's eyes were full of fear and shame.

"I was born after the detonation and I only know stories about that… And only hearing them was awful so I can't imagine how did that feel to be there especially as a kid… You were only four! Damn, our parents would have danced in joy – when we were also four with Ahito – if they should have been looking after us if we went away only once without surveillance… There wouldn't be any problem without the detonation which utterly wasn't your fault! Listen I…" the boy hesitated for a moment looking for the most perfect words. "I can feel only one thing…"

"Disappointment?" the girl spoke up quietly but the answer was far beyond all of her expectation.

"I'm grateful. I'm grateful for that man to he saved your life! And I'm sure of that if he would see you now he wouldn't regret anything. He would be proud of who you've become…"

As if a huge dyke would been brought down the girl's tears begun to flow.  
The boy's words finally could make her belive that man's death wasn't in vain. And although many others told this to her before hearing it from Thran… Rory felt like she never hugged anybody so tight before.

"Thank you…" she whispered through her tears.

The defender didn't answered but there was no need for words to Corinna knew she's more than welcome.

* * *

Thank you for your attention! :)

As I told in this chapter's A/N, this chappy is a 'bit' more angsty than before but I hope you'll still like it. I didn't wanted to tease you anyimore with Rory's past so I've thought it's time to begin the real story! :D

And I also would like to thank to ~Raysen to let me use her idea about Thran and coktails... *tighthug*

Reviews pwease? :3


	6. Scars Part 2

**A Galactik Football fanfic by Aasura-chan ^^  
Suitable for: 16+**

**Genre: adventure/romance/angst**

**A/N: ****Whoa, it's doone so prepare some action! :D** **Contains every official pairings and a Thran/OC ;) No slash.**

**Disclaimer: ****Well *insert disclaimer here* and any other things are mine. XD**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5 –Scars**

**Part 2**

The man sat in his room examined the information he had so far for the hundredth time.  
The unclear identity of the Dreamland co.'s CEO kept him worried and on the other hand he wanted to find Harris whether dead or alive. Although his instincts told, no cried that the helper of Blaylock is far from death.  
The beeping sound of his computer brought him back from the whirl of thoughts. He pushed some button and his old friend's picture appeared on the holo-monitor.

"Sonny! I think we have a situation!"  
"What is it Corso?"  
"You should come into the operation room! I think you rather see by yourself!"  
"All right!" the man nodded and, leaving behind the depressing information, few minutes later he was at the mentioned location.  
"So?" the leader turned to Corso.  
"We've found out that the sponsor of the main event of the festival was the Dreamland!" the answer arrived from Artie instead of the older pirate. " And if they already promote a music band I don't think that at least one of them wouldn't be curious!" the boy continued the theory.  
"Yeah, that's it for short." Corso spoke up while he sent a reproving look to the younger pirate. "Finally we'll have a chance to get some information and from first hand! But if the Dreamland co. Will be here that means…"  
"… we should be prepared for Technoid as well." Sonny finished the sentence and after he looked at the others. " Artie! Benett! The East-Sector is yours! Corso, we're going to the west side!"  
"Roger!" the other three men said in unison.

The Genesis Stadium was a huge artificial planet with full of life. But like everything this hand-made wonder also had it's dark nooks full of secrets. You only had to know which alley wall hides interesting or sometimes valuable discoveries…

He felt like the cough would rip his lungs into pieces and if he would had to fight for every intake of breath.  
_'Great! If not my ankle wants to blow up my lungs want to hand in their check! And to top of all I can't find that bastard anywhere!'_

Only the revenge kept him moving but the chance for his wish come true became more and more faint.  
After he arrived to the stadium that was the first thing to check every single place where he met the mysterious and almost crazy man but every try fell flat: he couldn't get through the well known metal door and the corridor which led to the Netherball-coliseum was blocked by debris since nobody used that anymore. So he hadn't any more clue.

After few minutes he pulled himself together and decided he would fulfill his rumbling stomach's demand.

The small restaurant was empty – except the two men at the other side of the room and after the boy gave his orders to the waiter he absently begun to paddle with the saltcellar while his thoughts were about only one thing: how could he find Harris and what would be after?

The boy didn't look up when the plate was put onto his table but in the following moment he could find a reason to let his attention wonder to the strangers after all.  
The two men could be in the same age. They weren't old but they weren't in their twenties either. Sinedd's guess was 30-35 years. But despite of the similar age there was a rather eye-catching difference: only one of them was human the other unfamiliar person was a Xenon.

"Seriously Rail! I dunno… and if it's just a false alarm?" the human took a deep breath and swept out some raven black mop of hair from his face, the rest of his hair was tied in a tight ponytail.  
"And if it's not? Listen! At least she won't be unprepared!" the other stranger, called Reil, snorted. "And we got the info from a dependable source by the way!"  
The black haired man was silent for a few moment.  
Sinedd – although he didn't know why – found familiar the man's piercing-decorated, now worried face.

_'What the hell's gotten into me? I'm eavesdropping a conversation instead of looking after him!' _despite of the little voice inside him which was louder by every second the boy's instinct told him that two strangers could share some useful information with him.

"It's well known that Kay'rem has pretty good informators!" Reil tried to convince his friend again.  
"I know but… Fuck! Why couldn't he remained lost?" the other man snapped.  
"Hey, calm down dude! You won't help if you'll break the furniture!" the Xenon grunted and after he changed to a calmer tone. "Look! Kay'rem will do his best this night but don't forget that you have to tell her as soon as possible!"  
"I now… I'm gonna call her tomorrow."  
Reil didn't answer instantly. Finally he put into words the fact which was the core of their conversation:  
"Dan! She's your sister and she has the right to know!"

None of them known how long they stayed there only the growing shadows reminded them of the march of time.  
Rory already stopped crying but the closeness of the boy felt nice to her and Thran wouldn't miss a moment to he could keep the girl in his arms.

"It's getting late… I think." Corinna finally broke the silence although her voice was still hoarse a bit.  
"Yep… but I don't mind at all!"  
The girl broke into a smile and lifted her head to she could look into the boy's eyes for the first time in the last half hour.

She knew too well these kind of situations from her beloved fairy-tales – it also surprised her a bit to the real life was still able to produce something like those – when the heroine looks into the man's eyes who was standing by her all the time and the miracle what she dreamt of since her childhood happens within a moment: to not only her present but also her past gains acceptance.

"You can't imagine what does it mean to me…" the girl couldn't say anything else as she looked into those dark eyes full with love which looked at her with admiration even if her eyes were still red by crying don't mention the ruined make-up.

"Well I have a tip…" the boy whispered while he swept a tiny mop of hair from her face. Slowly he leaned closer till their faces were only few centimeters apart. The youngs' hearts couldn't beat any faster…  
_'He's gonna kiss me… GEEZ! He's gonna KISS me for SURE!'_ there was a complete mess in Rory's head and she only could guess what could be in the other's.  
The centimeters became millimeters and it seemed nothing could stop the happening…

Suddenly rustling broke the sweet silence. Both of them gave a start and if they just would woke up from a dream, they turned to the source of the noise with regained soberness. But the bushes behind them now stood still.  
"Maybe it was only the wind…" Thran spoke up although somehow he knew this wasn't that typical made-by-wind kind of noise.  
"Maybe…" Rory answered with a nod but her voice was worried. "What do you think? Shouldn't we check what was that?" the girl asked while she jumped off from the tree-trunk.  
But before the reply could come the leaves begun to move again. Although Corinna knew there isn't any harm on the Wamba planet she still involuntarily drew closer to the defender and Thran instantly hugged her waist almost instinctively. Only after the move he realized what he done but what was the more surprising was the fact the whole thing was just so… natural.  
The noise became louder like what was hiding in the bushes would came toward them… until it didn't show its identity.

"Stupid fowl!" the boy sware under his breath while he was looking at the bird which now happily flew towards the clouds.  
None of them said a word for a moment but when they looked at each other and their gaze met the laughter broke out from the youngs unstoppable.  
"Damn, it scared me to death!" Corinna spoke up after she could pull herself together a bit.  
"Yeah, me too… It was a huge fairy by the way!" the footballer grinned.  
"Yeah… with beak and feathers!" the girl giggled. "Huuuuuuge beaky-feathery-fairy!" a new wave of laughter was generated by Corinna's almost child-like enthusiasm.  
"My side hurts…" although the boy's voice was plaintive the smile didn't disappeared from his face.  
"Your fault!" Rory „scolded" him while she tried to breath again without panting.  
"No, the bird's!" Thran argued.  
"You've got the point!" Corinna closed her eyes and sighed. _'Ah… we were soooo close…'_ she added in thought. But right after another thought came into her mind as she stole a glance at him.  
"Yeah, I've never thought of a bird will sca…" the boy couldn't finish his sentence because at that very moment soft lips sealed his own.

And after that he couldn't think of anything else than his feelings as the kiss deepened… as his hands found their places on the girl's waist and back of her neck almost by themselves… as Corinna's hands slowly trailed up on his chest to after those delicate hands could caress his hair… as he felt the heat radiating from her body and he felt like that heat carried away him more and more…

_'Don't be a dream, please! Don't be…'_ he prayed in thought when they finally broke the kiss but as he opened his eyes again Thran changed his wish. _'Okay, I don't mind if it's a dream but in that case I don't want to wake up ever…'_  
"I've just thought I would levy your debt!" the girl spoke up almost whispering with a mischievous smile on her lips. "And I have to tell it was worth for waiting!"  
The defender broke into a smile but didn't say a word. He even didn't want to give a chance to anything could ruin the moment. The boy only could look into those shining blue eyes…

"I love you!" he blurted out the confession unwittingly but he regretted almost instantly seen Rory's utterly surprised expression. But before the player could begin to apologize a huge and happy smile spread across Corinna' face.  
'So much for fairy-tales doesn't exist!' she thought and in the next second she was breathless again by another kiss.  
"I love you too…" the girl whispered into the defender's ear soon after and deep inside Rory knew she didn't say that only by the heat of the moment…

"So here you are!" said a voice from behind what's owner was positively a part of the mammal's group.  
The blood run cold in the youngs' veins as the redhead looked at them with a satisfied grin.  
"Yuki! Have you ever heard about knock-before-enter?" the blonde girl tried to lighten the situation.  
"Hey lady cousin!" _'It's better than if somebody else would've caught us after all like… Aarch. Uh… that would be gross!'_  
"I haven't known that was the „adult's" room!" Yuki shrugged but the grin didn't disappeared. "But the concert will begin soon and if you want to survive this night you'll better pull yourselves together! And I think we all now what I mean!" she also put her hands onto her hips for the more vigor.  
"I think she's right… it won't be a bad thing either to remove those black blobs form under my eyes." Corinna sighed.  
"Okay, see you later!" Tran nodded and gave quick peck on his girlfriend's lips.  
_'Girlfriend… strange… but I definitely like it!'_ he smiled at the thought. _'Only one day… Hurray for rationalism!'_  
But suddenly his happiness mixed with worry when he found out he had to go back to his teammates and that meant only one thing:  
_'My brother, Micro-Ice and Mark will totally dump on me! And I could be glad if only them…'_

"I have to admit, you've been right!" Corinna spoke up after she was sure of they are out of hearing.  
"I know!" the other girl winked. "But you also have been right!"  
"About what?" the blonde one rose her eyebrows.  
"About that best-of-matchmakers thing!" Yuki said with a huge smile.  
"Awwww… C'mon!" Rory rolled her eyes.  
"So?" the player went closer to her best friend.  
"So what? Aaaaand I don't really like that sly grin on your face!" the technician's suspicion wasn't fictitious.  
"You know very well! I want details! Now!"  
"You really want to know the details of your cousin's love life?" Corinna, although she knew well what was the question about, didn't miss the chance of mockery.  
"Now!" Yuki demanded assertively.  
"Okay…" Rory grinned and after she told her the whole story.

Slowly also the last rays of sun vanished from the sky give their place to the reflector's beams. The crowd was frantic, the music bawled from the speakers. The WTF really was on their mettle.  
"So? How do you like it?" Yuki turned to her teammates when the current track ended.  
"Not bad!" Rocket nodded.  
"Not bad? They are AWESOME!" Tia burst out.  
"I think the guys have just got another admirer…" Micro-Ice laughed. "Well, Thran, if we're speaking about admiration after all…"  
Although by the time the concert began, the defender's friends gave up the – obvious as he found out later – topic's dissection, the black haired striker still took every opportunity to nag at him.  
"Have you also been on this kind of stage before?" the previously mentioned defender turned to Corinna desperately trying to change the topic to avoid another avalanche of remarks.  
"No…" the girl answered. "There was stage but not this big, don't mention the amount of people… Geez! This is my favorite!" the fangirl broke out from her as the first notes of the next music were heard.

"Report!" Sonny Blackbones's voice was stern.  
"Nothing." Benett told the asked information into his headset's microphone. "We've checked the whole area but there wasn't any suspicious event yet."  
"All right! Continue and if anything happens call us immediately!"  
"Okay boss!" the man replied and cut off the connection.  
"I wonder if anything will happen tonight…" Artie sighed. "That's okay the Dreamworld is the sponsor but I haven't seen any member of them only simple stage-workers!"  
"You say something and to top of all I haven't seen any sign of Technoid either – not that if I would miss them!" the mere thought of he had to run away from shooting tincans made Benett's face grimace.  
"Uh we only would need that…" the younger pirate agreed.  
They almost gave up when both of their radio begun to beep.  
"Artie! Benett! Come to the checkpoint immediately!" now Corso was at the end of the line. "Finally we have something!"  
"It was about damn time!" the blonde pirate said with a grin.

"So? How long want you to act like a stupid?" Corso's voice was calm but sharp like a blade in the same time.  
"Can I answer your question with another question?" the stranger seemed more annoyed than frightened despite of he was unarmed and the chance of his escape was equal to zero.  
"Listen to me man! My patience is running low!" the black haired pirate grabbed the Wamba guy's waistcoat. "Who do you work for?"  
"I don't work for anybody!"  
"Why have you observed her?"  
"Who?"  
"Sorry pal but your spy-glass has betrayed you!" Artie grinned while he brandished the small machine. "I dunno who was your principal but I'm sure he wasn't a spy-star! It's well know this type always make backup about the current activity!" the boy chirped.

"So?" Corso continued. "Technoid? Or you are a henchman of those dream-makers?"  
"You won't hear a single word from me!" the stranger hissed.  
"I know you don't work for none of them." Sonny spoke up who was listening to the events silently till that moment.  
"What?" the others looked at him in surprise.  
"Why are you so sure?" Benett asked while he looked at the suspicious stranger again who seemed more and more nervous.  
"He was calm all the time when you've asked him about the corporations." the leader answered. "Until you haven't mentioned the girl. You're really the worst observer I've ever met!" he added with irony.  
"A… and if I was watching that chick? What's the big deal about that? I've always gone for her type! I haven't known the hormone-hypertrophy was crime!" the Wamba tried to save the situation but even a blind one could see he hadn't any chance.

"Well, that's not…" Corso broke into a smile but that smile gave the stranger the creeps.  
"But not all the „chick's" uncle was our most hated enemy's helper!" Artie added.  
"So if you don't work for any of the corporations only one alternative left…" Benett jumped to a conclusion.  
"She's a good girl! Leave her alone!" the Wamba burst out. "She has nothing to do with him!"  
"So why were you watching her?" Sonny asked him point-blank.  
"It was a favor damnit! I haven't watched her but if everything is okay around her! Not me is the enemy!"  
"So he really wants to find the girl… but why?" Corso continued the interrogation.  
"I don't know. But that I now the guy has a screw loose… it's enough if you know I have my resources and I know what is the bloke capable of! And the girl is a walking IT wizard… Maybe in some sick way it's came into his mind he had a family once…"  
"Well, I have an advice for you in the future!" Artie stepped to the stranger while he put a small object in front of his face. "Change your job! And now say: cheese!"

"Hy guys! What's up?" Lun-Zaera stepped to the Snowkids players – or at least most of them since Mei and D'Jok left before the concert.  
"Hey, everything's all right, thanks!" the others returned the greeting.  
"Have you had a good time?"  
"Absolutely!" Tia answered happily.  
"Your bro and the guys were really great tonight!" Yuki added.  
"It's the best thing to hear the compliments from the first hand, isn't it big sis?"

For the voice Rory and her best friend turned around in a jiffy. They also forgot to breath for a moment because no other stood in front of them than the person of their adoration.  
"Sure Kay'rem…" the other Wamba swang her head but still smiled. "Let me introduce…"  
"Do you think there is anybody in the whole galaxy who doesn't know the Snowkids? And their lovely technician assistant, Corinna?" the singer winked at his sister.

"You… know me?" the girl couldn't believe her ears.  
"I know your brother indirectly. His current guitarist was in my group before." Kay'rem's grin became wilder.  
"And why haven't you told this to me yet?" Yuki whispered to her friend with a telling look.  
"Because I haven't known either?" the girl answered quietly. 'Although I'm gonna kick Danny's butt because of keeping this back from me for sure!' she added in thought.

Thran wasn't really involved the upcoming conversation rather he was absorbed in his thoughts. He still couldn't believe what happened and not only that day but way back.  
He remembered, when he saw her the first time he was almost sure any of his occurrent try of call her a date would come to an ugly end. And after there came the shock: not only that they met again but he found out they could spend more time together than he ever imagined and his affection became stronger almost day by day.

And now there he was: head over heels in love but what really mattered his feelings were returned and now he could share his everydays with his beloved fairy-princess.  
_'The life couldn't be any better!'_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! :D Yep, finally those lovebirds found each other! (I know you've waited for this! =P ) And you could find out another interesting thing about Corinna... :)

I hope you like it! :3

Reviews... plz? *.*


End file.
